


You Keep Me Wild

by shoutouttomyfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (almost as many as there are tags here), (maybe), A lot of them - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Horseback Riding, Horses, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Panic Attacks, blink and youll miss it, horse show, in reality theyre just horrble at communicating, its very mild, professional horseback riders, sort of, troublemaking animals, v fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoutouttomyfics/pseuds/shoutouttomyfics
Summary: I'll keep you safe; you keep me wild."Stumbling around his apartment, studiously trying to avoid waking the vaguely Harry Styles shaped body in his bed, Niall goes about pulling on a pair of jeans (“Did I wear these yesterday? Oh, who cares.”). He heads to the stairs, where he slides into his well worn work boots.And with that, another day begins at Shining Valley Farm."or-the Narry eventing AU nobody asked for, but I couldn't let go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh, this is a lot. a big, giant thank you goes out to Ryan, for literally holding my hand the enter way through this. bless you, truly. 
> 
> feel free to come chat @ shoutouttomyfics.tumblr.com

 

There's not much better in the entire world, Niall thinks, than early mornings on a horse farm. Of course, being set in the heart of bluegrass country out in Lexington, Kentucky, doesn't hurt. It's early in the day yet, but he can hear the start of the horses waking up downstairs. They probably heard him get up, and, true to form, immediately expect breakfast.

Niall takes a sip of his coffee, wincing as it burns his tongue, and watches the fog roll up the hills. The pastures are starting to get really thick, the early spring temperatures not deterring their growth. He leans out over his balcony, waiting to see who comes outside first this morning. All of the horses have access to their outside paddocks constantly, but most choose to sleep inside still. Surprisingly, he is greeted with a familiar face staring up at him, clearly already waiting for him to get his butt in gear.

“Good morning, darling, I didn't see you there.” As his Irish lit dances out across the valley in front of him, the rest of the horses in the barn start whinnying their glee, undeniably excited at the prospect of their breakfast arriving sooner rather than later. Not the white striped face in front of him though, she just nickers ever so softly, acknowledging Niall but not letting her excitement be known.

“Typical mare, eh, love?” He croons down to her, watching her prick her ears. “Can't possibly tell me you missed me, but would jump out of that fence if I asked you to.” She nickers again, tossing her head as if to agree with him. He snorts, amused, and pours out the rest of his drink. “Alright, alright. I'm coming down, you ungrateful creatures”. Stumbling around his apartment, studiously trying to avoid waking the vaguely Harry Styles shaped body in his bed, he goes about pulling on a pair of jeans (“Did I wear these yesterday? Oh, who cares.”). He heads to the stairs, where he slides into his well worn work boots. He laughs as the farm’s bullmastiff meets him at the top of the stairs.

“Ready for the day, champ?” Grumbling low in his throat, the dog is almost vibrating with excitement as Niall leans down to rub his ears. “C’mon you big oaf, let's go.”

He clatters down the stairs, though the office, and into the main aisle just as Fritz, the warmblood at the end of the aisle, starts to kick his door. Gruff, he growls a sharp “Cut it out!” to him as he passes by, going to grab the hay cart.

With that, muscle memory takes over. All the horses get the same amount of hay, except Duke, because he's coming back from an injury, and the ponies, because they would gorge themselves, and Butters, because- well. He has his favorites, alright?

As they munch on their hay, content for a moment, he goes back to the feed room to pick up the individually labeled buckets. Made the night before, everyone has their own diet and supplements depending on their workload and specific needs. Making sure each bucket goes to the correct horse, Niall goes about giving everyone their breakfast grain, smiling as their routines begin for the day.

Romeo doesn't like his grain dry, so he dunks it in water. Enzo won't eat his food if it's not on top of his hay. Missy always, always tries to bribe a little extra food from someone, because she's clearly (not) starving.

As he listens to his own little bit of paradise, Niall can't help but count his blessings once or twice.

And with that, another day begins at Shining Valley Farm.

\----------

**ROLEX HOPEFUL AND HOMETOWN BOY: HARRY STYLES AND HF Papillon 143 SET THEIR SIGHTS ON THE KENTUCKY HORSE PARK THIS SPRING**

LEXINGTON, KY: As the sun sets over the white picket fences at Shining Valley Farm, Harry Styles leans a lanky arm over the farm’s unofficial mascot, his dog Hank. “He drools a lot, be careful.” He says with a disarming smile, and while I was warned of his charm, I can't help but be a little knocked off my feet. Who can be so handsome, talking about drool?

Anyways, you read right folks- Harry Styles, born and raised right here in the bluegrass state, is pointing the big chestnut mare towards the Rolex 3-Day event this May. Coming off of a great season in Ocala this winter, Harry is quite confident in his mare.

“Butters is- well, she’s a lot.” He says, with a wry smile. The chestnut mare stormed onto the scene with Styles two years ago, as an eight year old. Kicking butt and taking names up and down the East Coast, she quickly became a crowd favorite with her antics on course. Known for her ‘ridiculous’ behaviors, “Butters” had never been afraid to show her opinions.

I was offered the chance to get to breathe same air as this rising superstar, and I quickly took it. To say she is in top shape is an understatement- but she knows it. Her groom, a young blonde man with a thick brogue talks to her quietly as she dances on the end of the line, squealing because one of her stablemates dared to look at her too closely. “She's a powerhouse, but everyone knows that- not everyone knows how difficult that mare can be” Styles says with a smile. “I honestly don't think she could be managed in another setting. She truly adores her groom, but she makes it obvious that she only tolerates me.”

As he says this, I think back to last season, and how Butters totally rocked Harry’s socks on the cross country course during the Carolina International. If you don't recall, she launched him right before the second jump, landing him directly in some mud. When I bring it up, he smiles. “I got a little too big for my britches that day, and she is every bit a chestnut mare- she just had to remind me who’s in charge around here.”

Coming from another eventing great, William Fox-Pitt, HF Papillon 143, or “Butters” around the barn, has an interesting history. Fox-Pitt imported her from Ireland as a six year old, immediately taken with how bold and, well, expressive the mare was. That is, until she started causing some problems.

“She’s jumped out of paddocks more than any other horse I know. She's also incredibly finnicky, she doesn't tolerate any changes to her feed. I have also fallen off of her more than probably any other one horse I've ever owned. She makes me look bad.” Harry says with a grin. At 26, Harry looks- incredible. I may be drooling.

Apparently, the mare is also a workaholic, and does not take well to time off. “When we came home from Ocala last year, we tried to give her a week or two off to relax. She was having none of it. She would jump out her grass field and stand at the jumping ring- never the dressage ring though!” Styles says with a laugh.

When asked if they're looking towards the Rolex this year, Harry lights up. “I know she's still young, but I swear this horse can do it. We've finally really got her into a program where she's set up to be successful, so here's to hoping!”

If anybody knows whether a horse is Rolex capable, it would be Harry. This will be his third Rolex, and in the past two years, Styles has been in the top ten on at least one horse. His previous mount, Knock Out, was sold almost immediately after last year's show. When asked about the horse, Styles is quick to assure us that “Of course Riley is still kicking! He has a kid now, I saw them go in Aiken this winter. He's great, they're doing wonderfully.”

As I was leaving the property, Harry and I were talking about how funny and challenging she is. He mentioned, with a laugh, that because he's been talking so pleasantly about her all day, her ego is going to be huge. “I'll let you know if I stay on her the next time she goes out. Cross your fingers for me.”

Needless to say, I will! **@harrystyles @svfeventing** how did the big red horse go today?? We're dying to know!

\----------

The minute Harry’s eyes open, he knows something’s not right. He can hear Niall yelling downstairs, but he can't hear what he's saying. Quickly pulling on a pair of breeches from ‘his’ drawer in Niall's bureau, and tugging on a long sleeve shirt that may or may not belong to the blonde, he shoves his feet in Niall’s too-small slippers and stumbles out the door, throwing his hair up in a bun. As he approaches the landing on the staircase, he can tell that Niall is in Butters stall, and he's pissed.

“You motherfucking bitchbag, get your little redheaded arse over here right now!” Niall yells, which is followed shortly by the sound of a fence board hitting the ground, and an animalistic growl from Niall. As Harry rounds the corner and looks into the stall in question, he sees that the stall has been all but ripped apart, and the man (and horse) are nowhere to be seen. Cautiously opening up the door, he slides into the stall, closing it quickly behind him. He quietly walks to the back door, trying to get a glimpse of the action.

What he gets, however, is a face full of dirt. His prized jumper goes running past him, with an irate Irishman chasing after her. Catching sight of Harry, Niall yells “Haz, I swear. Today's going to be the day I kill this one. Fuckin cunt. Look at her. She knows.”

Playing along, Harry says “She knows what, exactly?”

“She's due to get her mane pulled today, and the goddamn princess doesn't want it! You know what, never mind. Bitch. See if I care. Look like a ragamuffin. It'll be good for you.” Niall throws his hands in the air, dropping the mare’s halter into the dirt, and she walks right up behind him.

“Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me.” Niall grumbles, trying not to laugh as the mare shoves her nose in his ear, lipping his ear. “Alright, alright. You made your point. But next week! Next week, miss, you are getting a haircut.”

Harry rolls his eyes, knowing full well that the mare will probably get out of it next week too. “Is she ready to work, Ni? What do you think?”

At the mention of the word “work”, Butters’ ears flick back. Her jaw is resting on Niall’s shoulder, and he laughs.

“She seems a little fired up today, we’ll just take it easy on her. Tell her she’s pretty, and all that.” Niall giggles again as the mare starts to lip the hairs on the back of his neck.

Harry can't help himself. “Only if you promise to do the same for me,” he says, batting his eyelashes.

Butters and Niall both sigh, and Niall laughs. “You know I think you're pretty, I don't have to tell you. But- you know what seeing you in my clothes does to me, Haz.”

“I know” Harry smirks. “I wore it just for you.”

Trudging up the incline to join the brunet, Niall slides his fingers into Harry’s belt loops, tugging him into Niall’s arms. Harry goes easily, pliant and always up for a cuddle.

“I forgot you had these breeches, pet. Haven't seen them in ages.” Niall murmurs into Harry's hair as the taller lad snuffles his nose into the crook of Niall's neck. “They make your bum look incredible, though.”

Harry squirms as Niall's hand slides around his hip to skim across his ass, the lycra in his pants making him extra sensitive. “You only forgot about these ‘cause they've been in your drawer forever, probably.” He giggles, trying to hold back on his big laugh. “It's a shame though, right? I mean, these are great for my assets.”

Niall stands back, giving Harry a once over. He catches Harry's eye, twirling his finger in the air, indicating Harry should turn around for the full effect. Harry does so eagerly, huffing out a chuckle when he almost trips over his own feet.

“Mmm. Can see what you mean, love. Guess we’ll just have to stay in the apartment more, eh?”

Whining, Harry says “No, no. That's not what I was getting at. We love the house, remember?” Crowding back into Niall’s space, like he couldn't possibly be away from him any longer, he continues. “The house is big and quiet and my shower’s amazin’ and my bed is so much bigger.”

“Hmm. Well, you've made some valid points. We can discuss further over dinner, yeah?” With a pat to Harry’s bum once more, he pushes the brunet into the stall, the mare following behind them, exasperated.

Harry laughs his big, awkward giggle, saying quietly “Smooth, Horan. You win this round.”. He kisses Niall’s cheek and darts away, starting to pull out tack for the first horses they've got to ride that day.

Niall tugs Butters halter up over the mare’s ears, making sure it sits right on her white nose. Harry rolls his eyes as he sees the new fleece lining Niall’s added to it, as if the mare didn't already have the softest tack in the barn.

“How was she when you rode her yesterday?” Niall asks.

“Spicy, I’d say. You know how she is, doesn't like to be told she's wrong.” Harry says, groaning as Niall reaches up to fondle the chestnuts ears.

Niall smirks. “That's because you're never wrong, isn't it love?”

Harry swears that mare smiles, because she lives for her rides with Niall. Not many people know this, but Niall is the key to her success- he's the reason she's so happy doing her job, and why she tolerates Harry once or twice a week. Once, Harry recalls fondly, he tried to ride her three days in a week (that wasn't at a horseshow), and she literally would not budge from her stall. Niall had walked into the barn, and upon seeing Harry's predicament, laughed.

“Our custody agreement says you get her twice a week, at most. She knows the rules, look at her!” He had said with a smirk. “C’mere darling. Tell me all your problems.” Not at all amused, Harry watched as the mare walked right out of her stall, right into Niall’s waiting arms.

Walking away, Harry had muttered “Custody agreement my ass, she only likes you cause you feed her!”

He could have sworn he heard Niall laugh as he stomped away.

Now though, Niall gets her tacked up as Harry works on one of the babies, a three year old right off the race track. Dodging Critter’s hoof as he tightens his girth, Harry watches Niall work with Butters, laughing as the mare squeals at the baby’s antics.

“This one looks like he'll be a lot of fun once he's done growing, huh?” Harry says across the aisle tugging his tall boots on.

Niall stops what he's doing to look fondly at the gray Harry's currently working on, and says “Yeah, maybe. He's kind of stupid though. Doesn't quite have the brains of miss Princess.”

“Nobody does though, do they mum?” Harry says, scratching the mare's neck as he walks by her. She turns and looks at him, and he swears he could see her roll her eyes.

Later on, once they're out in the woods on their ride, Harry’s baby just won't settle down. He’s jigging from side to side, spooking at everything he can find. Butters is completely displeased with this, and keeps trying to bite him when he gets too close.

“I don't know what's going on with him today, he's not usually this bad!” Harry exclaims, trying to rein him in and get him to relax.

Niall gives the gray a once over, and seeing nothing wrong, shrugs. “Just try to hang on. I guess we should have lunged him today, eh?”

Harry snorts beside him, and suddenly, Harry is on a rodeo horse. Critter is galloping away from Niall, with his head between his legs, bucking his little heart out.

\----------

**HARRY STYLES INJURED: ROLEX DREAMS CRUSHED**

This just in- Harry Styles, our hometown favorite, was just brought to the hospital after an accident at his farm in Lexington. While he was brought in an ambulance, he is said to be stable. No one has commented on the nature of his injuries, but we as a community are sending our thoughts to Shining Valley this evening.

 **Update:** We have reports that Harry has suffered a broken collarbone after an accident with a young horse in his herd. No word yet on Rolex, but seeing as we’re 8 weeks out from the event, it doesn't look good for our home team.

\----------

If Niall had thought that getting Harry to the hospital after his fall was a challenge, it hardly compares to getting Harry back home. Before leaving the farm, Harry had insisted on making sure the horses had been fed, the barn aisle swept, and every stone in the goddamn driveway had been raked appropriately. Personally, Niall can't remember Harry doing that much work- well, ever. Never mind with a broken collarbone.

The challenge at hand, however, shouldn't have even surprised Niall. On the trip home, Harry made him stop at three grocery stores to find “the right” kind of ice cream, which has to be some gluten and unrefined sugar free box of something that Niall doesn't quite trust. Messing with something as pure as ice cream is potentially sacrilegious, truthfully. So, of course, Niall gets a carton of regular old chocolate chip ice cream for himself, and he even gets a frosty paw for Tank- if he knows anything about Harry, he knows he's going to need it. They all will.

When they finally get back to the farm, Niall drives them past the barn and to the farmhouse. Tank meets them in the driveway, and immediately shows his concern for his owner by drooling all over his breeches.

“Ugh, Tank, really? I've already got hospital all over these pants, now this too?” Harry asks, quietly. It strikes Niall then that he must be more tired than he originally let on.

“Cmon Haz, lets go get you changed.” Niall says, bumping his hip against the door in just the right spot to get into the house. The house’s shell is old, left from the original owners, but Harry has steadily redone the inside of it in the past few years. It's warm, and welcoming on the inside, with a bouquet of flowers (sweet pea and freesias this week, Niall notes) on the table right inside the door, under which Niall kicks off his boots and turns to Harry.

“C’mere love, let me get you out of those boots.” Turning to Harry, who is slumped against the door, Niall reaches down to undo the snap and slide the zipper down his calf. Harry steps out of the shoes, and Niall tucks them next to his, in what might as well be their permanent resting place. Shoes are not welcome in the Styles house, that's for sure.

As soon as his boots are off, Harry is trudging to the stairs, head low, as if the sling on his arm is weighing him down. It might be, Niall knows. Metaphorically and literally.

Niall follows him up the stairs, and rounds the banister at the top, passing the spare bedroom and the bathroom on his way to Harry's master. As always, he is greeted by a large sleigh bed, dark in color to contrast the brightness of the room. Yellow accents the otherwise white room- gentle splashes of color that surprise you, if you don't know what you're looking for. When Niall had first seen it, he had ribbed Harry endlessly for being so dramatic- but it had grown on him, and now he can't imagine this man in front of him sleeping in anything else. Not that he imagines- well, never mind that.

Harry is standing next to his closet, trying to use his good arm to pull a pair of joggers down off the shelf, but of course the pair he wants are on the bottom of the stack, so the whole pile comes out, landing with a soft thud on the hardwood floor. He sighs, and Niall knows that sound- that's the sound that Harry makes when the full grain buckets fall over, or when his tack breaks, or when Tank was a puppy and chewed his brand new boots. That's the sound Harry makes right before he breaks down, so Niall quickly strides across the room, wrapping him up in a hug as best he can with the sling in between them.

He can feel Harry take a deep, shuddering breath as he melts into Niall's embrace, tucking his nose into Niall's neck. Niall smoothes his hands over Harry's back, feeling the tension in his shoulders.

“How's the pain, H? Do you need to take your medicine?” Niall murmurs quietly, so as not to startle the man in his arms.

Unsurprisingly, Harry's head shakes in the crook of Niall's shoulder, denying any problems at all.

“Don't wanna take that stuff, Ni. ‘M gonna avoid it if I can.” Harry slurs into Niall's neck, pressing his words into Niall's collarbone, like a penance for his broken one.

“Harry, if you're too uncomfortable you should take them. Don't want you to be hurting unnecessarily, love.” Niall says, scratching the back of Harry's head carefully, suddenly very aware of the concussion he sustained earlier that day.

“I'll take it if I need to, okay? Just- you know how I am with that stuff.” Harry concedes- and he's right, Niall does know. Thinking about it now, Niall knows a lot more about this man in his arms than one would originally expect.

He knows how Harry takes his tea (black with one sugar if it's green, with skim milk otherwise), he knows what socks Harry wears when he shows young horses (the tree frog ones, ‘cause “They help me stick Ni, really!”), he knows where he hides his chocolate in the kitchen, and he knows all about his aversion to medication.

Startlingly, he also knows that he's in love with Harry. What he doesn't know is how Harry feels about him.

\----------

Hours after he got home from the hospital, Harry is tucked in bed with his dog and his boy. He also finally took half a dose of his pain meds, and is feeling pretty cozy. The TV is on, playing a show on Netflix that's been long forgotten (Peeky Blinders, Harry thinks. He's not totally sure anymore, but they've been trying to get through the third episode for weeks, it seems).

Niall's been asleep for two hours, and Harry can't even find it in himself to be apologetic about the amount of time he has spent watching him sleep. Over the years, Harry has watched Niall fall asleep anywhere he can take it- in a chair at a horse show after an early morning, in his portable hammock in the barn while caring for a sick horse, and even in this bed, tucked into Harry's shoulder.

Harry won't think about which one he prefers.

Thinking about the accident today has Harry a little upset. Critter has been really, really fantastic up until this point, but beyond that, there's the problem of Butters. He would hate, absolutely hate to see all the conditioning and the time they've put into that mare this season go to waste just because Harry is out of the saddle for a period. Harry turns, once again watching Niall's eyelashes fan over the freckles on his cheeks, and formulates a plan.

He knows what he has to do, but just not how he should do it.

\----------

When Niall wakes up at approximately arse-o’clock the next morning, the TV is off, but both the man and the dog he fell asleep with are where he left them.

Well, sort of.

Tank, as usual, is taking up far too much room at the foot of the bed. Harry, however, is tucked right into Niall's chest, with his bad arm pushed carefully up under his chin. He's shirtless, Niall notices. He can't help but smile at that, knowing how hot Harry gets at night. His face, from what Niall can see if he pulls back and kind of squints, is distorted into a little frown. He's breathing soft puffs of air against Niall's neck, and he grumbles softly as Niall slides his fingers down the back of his neck, savoring the goosebumps that follow in their wake.

He begins to stretch his joints, careful to not kick the sleeping beast at his feet, knowing that his alarm is going to go off soon, and he would rather not disturb the man in his arms. If he's lucky, he can get the horses fed and turned out, and still be back before Harry wakes up.

Sliding out of bed is a much more difficult task than one would originally think. First, Niall clears the dog off his feet at the end of the bed. As he releases his lower limbs from his blanketed cocoon, he focuses on removing his torso from under the man in his arms. He's found over the years that taking the fastest route to this is the way to go, so Niall holds his breath, picks Harry's head up, and removes his body from Harry's grasp. Grabbing the closest pillow, he arranges Harry back into its embrace, and, with a kiss on the forehead, goes about his day.

He taps Tank on the bum, hoping to rouse the creature for morning rounds, but all he gets is an acknowledging tail thump and some accompanying snores. If it comes from the man instead of the dog, Niall will never tell.

As he shuffles his way down the stairs, avoiding the 5th one (it creaks something awful in the cold), he wishes, not for the first time, that they made coffee maker remote starters. Maybe that's what he'll make in his off season. He chuckles, knowing horses don't have an off season

Growing up on a farm in Ireland, Niall hasn't known an off season in more time than he ever did. His parents bred and trained some of the top horses in the world, all with the trademark “HF” in their names. He can't remember a holiday that his parents weren't working, and as soon as he was old enough, he was out there with them.

That working drive has carried over into his adult life, and as he turns on the coffee pot, he's thankful for it. Sure, he doesn't sleep in, ever, but it's worth it. Harry has insisted, almost weekly for the first year, that Niall doesn't need to do barn chores like feeding breakfast- but Niall has ignored it every time. Even as the farm’s assistant trainer, Niall takes solace in his breakfast routine. It's one of the few things that doesn't change, no matter where you are. Horses always have to eat.

He's thrown the herd off their game a bit this morning, not coming down from his apartment. He sneaks through the office door, trying to see how far down the aisle he can get before he's spotted. He's holding his breath, waiting to see who it is that sounds the alarm.

As he turns the corner, he's greeted by a startling sight. Butters, in all her glory. Standing in the aisle her back foot cocked, resting. He can't even do anything other than snort, which not only awakens the mare at hand, but alerts Zino of his presence, which he then has to whiny at the top of his lungs, thankful as always they weren't forgotten.

Butters, however, doesn't even have the decency to look sheepish in her miscreant ways. She pricks her ears at Niall, and glances at the (locked) door of her stall. Walking over to it, she explains her predicament to Niall. Touching the lock with her nose, he watches with a smirk as he realizes that she can't undo the latch that he safety clipped down for this specific purpose. Clearly it didn't stop her from getting out of her stall, but it did prevent her from getting back in before he found her.

Niall doesn't even have the heart to be mad at her, so he walks over to where she's standing and let's her back into her stall. She flicks her tail around his back on the way by, and he bows with an “After you, your highness”. He suddenly remembers that he's on a bit of a time crunch, and that if he wants to beat Harry’s internal clock, he's gotta get a move on. He quickly doles out everyone's breakfast, scurrying out of the barn just as the farm staff shows up to begin the real chores of the day. He salutes them with a nod of his head, knowing they'll catch up later in the day.

As he checks his hip into the door, hurrying to kick his boots off, he races back up the stairs, only pausing in the bathroom to wash his hands and take a deep breath so as not to alert Harry that he had been rushing. As he enters the bedroom, he's greeted by one singular brown eye- Tank peers at him while not moving, undoubtedly trying to judge whether he needs to get up yet. As Niall shucks off his outer layers and slides back into bed, Harry mumbles something in his sleep, his eyebrows drawn tight and he pink, pink lips pursed.

Niall starts to trace his fingers over Harry’s face, through his hair, trying to avoid the snags. As Harry starts to come to, his forehead relaxes and his dimples pop as he sighs into a sleepy, warm smile. Scooting his way across the bed, without even opening his eyes, he presses his cheek into Niall's neck, tickling the hair on the back of it with his little puffs of breath.

“How're the kiddos?” Harry murmurs sleepily, still without having opened an eye.

“Fed and happy. They have nothing to complain about, for a few more minutes.” Niall whispers into Harry's hair, trying desperately not to break the haze they've got themselves in.

“When do we need to be down there?” Harry says, dreading the answer.

“Took care of that already, didn't I?” Niall hums. “I gave you the day off, and I just have the princess to ride today. Figured we could use the day to get you comfortable.”

Trying not to tear up, Harry pushes his face further into the crevasse of Niall's shoulder and neck.

“‘M okay Ni, you don't have to stay.” Harry says, not meaning a word of it.

“No place I'd rather be, love.” Niall murmurs back, tangling their legs together. “How's a nap sound?”

\----------

“So. Rolex, eh?” Harry says, through a mouthful of soup. It's hours later, and Niall has finally coaxed the brunette out of bed with the promise of dinner, and being tucked into the couch. He's made good on both promises, and Harry is actually- well, he's enjoying feeling taken care of.

Niall sighs behind him, rubbing his hand over his face. “Yeah, H, I know. Shit timing, this is.” He runs his hands through his hair, and Harry can't help but wish it was his hands, or maybe that Niall was rubbing his head instead. “There's always next year though, pet. Don't beat yourself up too much.”

That right there, Niall knowing that Harry is impossibly upset about the timing of things, just goes to remind Harry that he's making the best decision here.

“Actually, about that. ‘Ve had a thought.” He tosses out, knowing that now it's out in the open, he can't take it back.

“H, what ever thought you've had, ‘M sorry, but the team won't pay for it.” Niall says, with a hint of regret. “They want her first Rolex to be successful, not another event she doesn't get around because she doesn't trust her rider.”

“Ni, I know. But that's my point- I know just the person to do this for her.” Harry murmurs, knowing that if he's too brash, Niall will think it's a joke. “This rider, I know the team will pay for. No doubt.”

“I literally cannot even imagine who you're thinking of, every other reputable rider in the country hates her a bit. So c’mon, out with it Styles. Let's hear your plan, yeah?” Niall asks, with a little bit of a groan.

“Not every rider hates her, Ni. We've got you.” Harry says, immediately feeling the words take their weight off his shoulders, and toss it into the room. Niall is staring at him, trying to figure out if Harry is joking, or aware of how crazy he sounds and- well, he does. A bit.

Niall though, he's the clear choice here. The mare likes nobody better in the entire world than him, and she always puts on a good show for Niall. And Niall, well, he's a wonderful rider. The only thing that's holding him back, Harry knows, is fear.

“Haz, you can't be serious. I haven't shown in like, years. And this? This show?” Niall shakes his head, incredulous. “I'm not sure you didn't hit your head a bit harder than advertised, bug.”

“No, Niall really- listen. I've thought this through.” Harry says, rushing to get the words out so he can try and make Niall see reason. “There's no one in the world that horse trusts more than you. Besides, that story is so swingable for the team- the first person to ride her, ever, and then be the one to ride her through her first Rolex? They can't ask for a better story.”

“This isn't just a story, Harry!” Niall explodes, standing from his chair so quickly that it scrapes across the floor. “This is years of hard work, your hard work, and it could be really bad! Don't you see that?”

“Niall, you're forgetting who else has hard work at stake here. You left your own family, you moved across the world for this horse.” Harry pleads. “You're here to represent her, and to make sure she’s safe- don't you think this is the best way to do that?”

And with that, Harry can see the fight drain from Niall. He's not tall and upset anymore, although he's still nervous. He peeks at Harry from between his fingers, and Harry doesn't have to see his mouth to know he's smiling, a little.

“You really have thought this out, haven't you?” Muffled behind the nail that has quickly made its way into his mouth, Niall turns around and stalks to the window, undoubtedly looking at the horse in question in the field in front of the farmhouse.

“Yeah, babe, I have. I think this is going to work.” Harry whispers, so as not to startle the man across the room.

“We’re going to have to do a lot more than think this will work before we do this for real, H, you know that right?”

Harry can't see his face, but he's almost positive Niall's excited. He's won this battle, and he can't wait to see what's next.

\----------

It turns out, what's next involves a lot of yelling. It's been a few days, and Harry has begrudgingly gotten used to wearing his sling, but that doesn't mean he's happy. If he's being honest, he's downright cranky by this point in the afternoon, and he knows it. His arm hurts, he's tired, and Niall hasn't touched him in hours, okay?

It's a travesty, honestly.

“Niall, come on, push her! You know she has a bigger step than that, push her!” He's standing in the middle of the arena, watching Niall work Butters (his sixth horse of the day, if Harry’s not mistaken), and he can't decide if it's sadistic that he's loving the sweat coming off both his victims.

Probably, but that's neither here nor there.

And finally, finally Niall finds his leg and uses his spur and Butters is flying down the outside track, just like Harry knew she could.

“There, Niall! Feel that? That is a Rolex-winning canter! Give her a pat and let her walk.” Harry yells again, wishing for the umpteenth time that he had invested in a bull horn, or the walkie talkie system he tried to talk Niall into last fall.

As the mare falls back to a walk, Niall turns her back towards Harry. They're both panting, Niall is red faced, and Harry is pleased.

“Christ, Haz, ‘m not trying to win the damn thing! I just want to get around!” He squeezes out, as he tries to regulate his breathing. Harry forgot how hot it can get in Kentucky in the early afternoon.

“Oh, to hell with that Niall, we’re going for broke here”, Harry says with a smirk.

Niall walks by and Harry swears Butters glares at him. At the same time, he can hear Niall mutter something that sounds treacherously closed to “Demon”, but when questioned, Niall denies saying anything at all.

He watches the pair walk another lap around the ring, mentally congratulating himself in convincing Niall to consider this. They do make a lovely pair, and they might just be unbeatable if they can put the pieces together   

“Alright children,” clapping his hand on the mare’s rump as she makes another trip by his seat on the fence, narrowly avoiding the hoof she swings at him. “It's time to work on her extended trot. Pick up your reins!”

As Niall groans, his head pointed towards the blue sky above him, Harry thinks that maybe this whole ‘being a trainer from the ground’ thing might not be so bad, after all.

\----------

 **NEWSFLASH: HF PAPILLON 143 HAS A NEW PILOT**  
Lexington, KY: I know what you're all thinking- HF Papillon 143 with a new partner, five weeks before the big day? Setting themselves up for disaster, they are.

While you might think that, originally, upon further inspection this seems to be a well thought out plan. “Butters” usual rider, well known local Harry Styles, fell off a young horse in his string two weeks ago, leaving himself with a broken collarbone and a “pretty nasty” concussion.

Obviously, all of us on Team Butters were heartbroken at this news, but just assumed they would point her towards the Rolex next year, and leave it at that. Late last night, word came from Shining Valley Farm that they do, in fact, intend to send the mare to Rolex anyways.  
\--  
@svfeventing would like to congratulate @niall_official on accepting the ride on “Butters”. #RKY3DE @harrystyles  
\--  
What's this you say? They can't possibly be introducing a new rider this late in the game, right?

HF Papillon 143 is notoriously difficult- she's hard to ride, she's hard to manage, and she doesn't take a joke. Professionals all across the country have tried to reason with her, to no avail- except Styles. So, what is he thinking with this move? We have the exclusive.

Chronicle of The Horse: Harry, hello. I'm so sorry to hear about your accident. How does one unseat such an accomplished rider like yourself?  
Harry Styles: Ahh, yes. That does seem to be the question. I was- distracted, I guess, and our youngster was being very, very fresh that day. Took my eyes off him for one second, and- well. You know the rest.  
COTH: That's terribly unfortunate, considering the timing of things!  
HS: Certainly is, but it's worked out okay in the long run for us. We sorted that bit out.  
COTH: Yes, do tell! How do you, so quickly, decide on a new rider for this notorious mare?  
HS: Well, truth be told, this isn't exactly a “new” rider for this mare. Niall was the first person to ever ride our girl back in Ireland, and he's undeniably her most favorite person in the world. He was the obvious choice.  
COTH: They go back that far? How have we never heard of him?  
HS: Now, now. I have to keep some secrets to myself. I've said it once, I'll say it a million times- that young man is the reason that horse is so successful. The rest? You'll have to wait and see, just like the rest of us.

There you have it ladies (and gentlemen, of course). Harry Styles’ prized mare is going on to the most formidable American course with her BFF. Who would have ever thought they'd see the day?

\----------

Harry kicks his feet up on the coffee table in front of his couch, waiting to hear Niall come in. He had stormed up here after a spat in the barn aisle about what they’ll have for dinner, which is something Harry’s not even sure is important anymore. He can have spaghetti squash another day. Harry had lost his temper, and stalked away, ignoring Niall's calls over his shoulder.

The worst part is, he doesn't know why he was so upset, not really. He's just- he's really frustrated. He can't ride, he can't cook much, he can't shower alone (admittedly, this one might not be too terrible), he can't even write a note- and his arm hurts. He's still avoiding his pain meds, and he's close to regretting it.

When he doesn't hear the door open in the next few minutes, he finds himself getting a little worried. Niall always finds him after a fight.

They're both very strong willed, quick tempered men. Niall tends to be quieter in his temper though, choosing to stomp around and stew instead of just hashing out whatever's upset him, like Harry. They've had their share of fights over the two years they've been doing- doing whatever it is that they're doing now.

When half an hour passes with no sign of the blonde, Harry sighs, and pushes himself to his feet. His stomach is rolling, worried that he's finally done The Bad Thing, and pushed Niall away for good. He trudges back to the barn, trying to get a feel for where the man might be, avoiding the prying eyes of the last few workers there for the day.

As he hears the footsteps above his head, the rock lodged in his stomach gains about five pounds. Niall hasn't spent a night in his apartment since before Harry got hurt, and the thought of sleeping in his cold bed alone has his a wave of nausea and fear seeping through him.

Making his way to the stairs, he finds his dog waiting at the foot of them. Tank grumbles and waves his tail once, but otherwise doesn't take his eye off the doorknob, hoping it will magically turn and he can go find his friend. Sighing, Harry lets himself, and his 95 pound shadow, into the corridor and up the stairs.

What he finds when he gets up there, though, is nothing short of surprising. The usually pristine apartment is topsy turvy, right down to the rug on the floor being torn up from the evident pacing that's occurred. Niall is sitting on the edge of the bed, with his head between his hands. There's anxiety written in every line of his body, and when Tank walks right up and nudges him, Niall's hand immediately finding the scruff of his neck, Harry can't help but feel a bit jealous. He wishes he could be forgiven so easily.

“‘M sorry, Ni. I didn't- I didn't mean to upset you.” Harry whispers, afraid to startle the man and make this worse than it already is. Niall glances up at him, eyes hard.

“Harry, you've gotta talk to me about stuff. I know whatever that was wasn't about bloody spaghetti squash.” Harry blushes, averting his eyes. “C’mon love,” he says, patting the bed beside him. “What's really on your mind?”

Ignoring the hand on the bed, Harry scuffs the toe of his slipper behind him. Niall calls this his flamingo stance, and it always makes him smile. Even now, Harry can see him fight to crack a small grin.

“Come home.” Harry whispers, feeling that rock in his stomach get impossibly heavier with his confession. “Please, ‘m sorry. I know this is shit, and I'm being an ass, but please. Please come home.”

“Technically, I am home, you know?” Niall says softly.

Harry scoffs. “This is a bed and four walls that used to mean something. This isn't your home, not any more. Your home is with me, you've gotta know that.”

As Niall stands, Harry can't help but flinch, expecting more anger. Immediately, Niall's entire posture softens, and he wraps his hands around Harry's hips, tugging him until they're flush and hugging.

“Is this you asking me to move in with you, H?” Niall murmurs into the skin right behind Harry's ear, keeping the goosebumps and the full body shiver that accompany it a secret. “If I'd known all it'd take was a bit of spaghetti squash, I might've done all this sooner.”

Harry can hear the smile in his voice, can feel it pressed against his neck, but still he clings to this man in front of him helplessly, like a shipwrecked victim clings to a lifesaver in a storm.

The blood is pounding in Harry's ears, and all he can focus on is how close he was to losing this. Niall has inched his way into every aspect of Harry's life. The toothpaste in the cabinet is lemon, because he loves it, even though Harry can't stand the taste. Harry's closet is organized by color, and half of the clothes in there don't belong to him. He has three pairs of left-handed scissors across his house, but Harry's a righty. He doesn't buy scented face soap anymore, because it makes Niall break out in hives. He doesn't know how to breathe without him, and he's not even sure when he's started to rely on Niall this much, but he is sure that somewhere along the lines, he's fallen in love with the Irishman.

He doesn't even realize he’s gasping for air until Niall runs his knuckles up and down his back, pressing him closer and making him focus on the beat of Niall's heart against his chest. Niall, bless him, has already realized what's happening, and has taken his steps to slow down Harry's panic before it becomes too big.

As soon as Harry can hear again, he realizes that Niall's whispering in his ear, telling him that he's okay, and to not fret, and that everything's fine now, love. There are tears streaming down his face, and he's exhausted- more tired than he's ever been, probably, but Harry clings to those words, hoping above all else that he means them, and he'll stay.

\----------

Niall gets Harry back to the house, and tries to tuck him into the couch, planning on puttering around the kitchen and figuring out what to feed him. Harry, though, he's got other ideas. He's basically become a second skin, clinging to Niall with his head hooked over his shoulder at every opportunity. He's quiet, eerily so, especially for a man who generally doesn't know how to take silence. But he hasn't stopped touching Niall since his confession, and while Niall knows they still need to talk, he figures he'll allow him this.

Niall finally gets Harry to sit on the counter behind the stove while he cooks, because of course he's in just his pants, and Niall would hate to see those legs get burnt by anything. He settles on ravioli, and as he drops them in the boiling water, a long leg reaches out and wraps around his waist, pulling him in. He chuckles, and goes where he's being directed, folding Harry quickly into his neck.

As he feels Harry breathe him in, snuffling along the line of his jaw, down to the crook of his neck, he decides that he's gotta snap Harry out of it. Quickly, he skates his hands down the brunettes sides, without a thought for his own safety. Harry tenses, and then squeals, flailing his gangly limbs all over the place. Niall keeps going, waiting for the big laugh, but is surprised when he gets a nip on his collarbone instead.

“Oi! Watch it, you!” He mutters, not pulling away or stopping the tickling. Finally, he's rewarded with the big laugh, the one that starts like a yell and ends up with both of them wheezing, and Harry jumps off the counter, crowding him into the island behind him, kissing him soundly. There's a clack of teeth, a little desperate whine, a roaming hand, and a soothing tongue. Niall tries not to gasp, surprised, but when they break apart to catch their breath, he can tell from the look in his eye that he's got his Harry back.

Harry livens up after that, and starts discussing which one of the stable workers they’ll allow to move into the apartment above the barn as soon as Niall finishes packing.

“So you're sure about this, eh?” Niall murmurs, amused at how animated Harry's become in the past five minutes.

“Positive. Absolutely positive.” Harry beams, dimples out and well- he's never one to question that smile. Sue him.

\----------

As they clean up after dinner later that night, Niall announces that he's going to go take a shower before they head to bed. When Harry grunts an affirmative, Niall tries not to sprint up the stairs, excited as always to use the big shower.

Even more so, now that it's actually his.

Harry hadn't left anything to be desired in his master suite, and the large shower with the double heads and a bench built into the wall has quickly become a favorite place for Niall. The water pressure is great, there seems to be an endless amount of hot water, and there's even a towel heater for the winter. Niall loves a good shower. And a nice towel heater.

He strips quickly, leaving his dirty clothes in a pile behind the door. He tucks his towel (the blue ones, the yellow ones are Harry's and the brown ones are Tank’s) under his arm, threading it through the bars on the shower door before he turns the water on. Letting that heat up, he leans against the sink, wincing when the cold tile touches the back of his thighs.

Finally deeming the water warm enough, he gets in the shower, pulling the door behind him. As he begins his shower routine, he grabs Harry's expensive face soap, lathers it in his hands, and begins to scrub his face.

Later, he'll decide that's the reason he squeaked when he felt the warm body surround him from behind. He couldn't see Harry come in. It's natural to be surprised.

Harry immediately plasters himself as close as he can get, almost suctioning himself to Niall’s back. He's kissing the freckles across Niall’s shoulders, stopping to smooth his nose in the short hairs at the base of his neck on the way by.

Niall laughs as he rinses his face off. “Lemme go a little, you big oaf, ‘ve gotta get behind me ears.” He feels Harry's tongue reach out, lapping the skin there.

“Seems pretty clean to me, dinnit?”

And that- well, that shouldn't be hot. It should probably be gross, because there might've been soap back there, but- Niall can't deny he's interested. He fakes the pretense of reaching around Harry to grab the shampoo, and is impressed by how quickly the brunette dives in for a kiss.

It's nothing like the kiss they shared in the kitchen. This kiss makes that one look chaste. It's desperate, and hungry, and as Niall pulls away, Harry's eyes are blown black, and Niall kisses his nose.

“You're a proper menace, Styles. I've gotta get clean.” Niall says, with a chuckle. He drags his hand over his face to hide how wide his smile is.

The next thing he knows, Harry's hand is skating across the plane of his hip bones, and he can't help but gasp. Considering Harry's injury happened to his dominant hand, Niall's almost forgotten how good it feels to just be touched. He grabs the hand, reminding Harry that he's supposed to be very gentle with it for at least another month.

In response, Harry sinks to his knees, nudging his nose into the crease of Niall's thigh. He stays there for a moment, the warm water from the shower spraying over his back, and when Niall tangles his fingers in his hair, Harry lets out a whine like it was punched from his lungs.

Niall watches as Harry turns his head, his cheek still resting on his hip, and nibbles on his hip. Niall gasps, bucking his hips forward, and Harry giggles. Looking down his torso, he sees Harry smiling up at him, and well-

Anybody looking at Harry would know he's attractive. Looking at him now though, with his eyes closed, resting his forehead against the cut of Niall's hip, tattoos stark across his chest, skating down his arms, Niall isn't quite sure how he got so lucky. Whoever he was in a past life must've been amazing, if this is the treatment he gets in this one.

“Ya look good, love.” He murmurs softly, Harry preening under the praise. He touches his hand to Harry's cheek, thumbing across his cheekbone. Harry's eyelashes flutter shut for a moment, before he kisses the pulse point in Niall's wrist.

In that moment, it seems that the last bit of normalcy that Harry was searching for has been realized, and while Niall doesn't know where this change will bring them, he thinks they've probably been skirting around this for a while. As Harry takes him into his mouth, Niall can't help but think that his life can't get better than this. He can honestly say his cup runeth over.

\----------

**ROLEX 2017: FINAL COUNT**

We here at The Chronicle have been anxiously awaiting the final word on just how many riders we’ll see tackle this year's Rolex course. Just an hour ago, the official Twitter gave us our answer:

 **@riderolex** The official count is in- 67 riders have qualified, and are ready to compete in the #RKY3DE 2017

67 certainly isn't the biggest field we've ever seen, but with a fair mix of fan favorites and some fresh blood, we can officially say our countdown is on.

35 days, ladies and gents. See you there.

\----------

April 1st, in Kentucky, is a time of hope. It's the last of winter thawing out, it's newborn foals standing up on rickety feet, brand new and far too long for the body they're supporting. It's the bluegrass starting to grow across the state.

It's also the beginning of Niall’s death, he's pretty sure.

For some reason, April first this year has brought out the tyrant in Harry. They've got less than a month until Rolex, and Niall can't help but think that Harry might be more stressed about it than he is. He's certainly more stressed than Butters, who hasn't taken to the increase in her workouts kindly.

The blond and the chestnut mare are both currently panting, aching for the last bit of air they can find to share between the two of them. It may not be hot quite yet, but it's just 8 in the morning and they've been at this for forty five minutes. The pair is exhausted.

“Niall, I really need you guys to get this before we move on for the day.” Harry yells across the arena.

“‘Move on for the day’, he says. “Christ, love, I think he's trying to kill us!” Niall mutters to the mare below him, who flicks her ears back in response. She stomps her foot at a fly, watching Harry approach from the center of the ring. As he gets closer, she lays her ears flat against her head, promising him that she's going to be really, really angry if he touches her.

Totally ignoring her, Harry brushes right by her face, much to her dismay. He comes over, grabbing the toe of Niall's boot, looking up at him.

“When you come out of the corner, Ni, you've gotta ask her to slow down. You know her, if she thinks she's in charge she's going to jump from wherever she deems best. That could get you in trouble when you're out in the woods.” Harry says, pointing at the jumps he's laid out. They're sizable fences, nothing to bat your eyes at, except apparently if your name is Butters and are secretly trying to become Superman.

“Jesus, Haz, I know!” Niall tugs his hair under his helmet in frustration. “One more shot, I've got an idea, yeah?”

“As long as your idea isn't going to end in both of your deaths, sure. Give it a shot, sit up or die, yeah?” Harry says, exasperated.

Sit up or die. It's been the mantra for their training, getting Niall to really hone in on what he needs to do here. Niall and the mare both seemed to have hit a learning curve, because neither had ever asked the other to perform at the level they were heading for, so the last few weeks had been filled with frustration from all three parties.

As Niall turns Butters back out to the rail, and gathers up his reins, he picks up a canter. The mare’s ears prick, waiting for her next cue, and as they round the turn back to the fence they've been struggling with, Niall starts to sing to her.

It's the same song he's sung to her thousands of times, from the moment he dried her off as baby. He sang it to her the first time he ever rode her, and on the flight from Ireland to America, and almost every other day he's been with her since she was born. She immediately picks her head up, flicking an ear back, listening to him.

They approach the fence at exactly the pace Harry has been looking for, and the mare doesn't even need to be asked to take off from exactly where Niall puts her. It's seamless, and while Harry can't hear what he's singing, he completes the course with no more errors on either teammates’ part, and slows to a walk.

They're both panting again, but Niall is smiling as he turns around in his saddle, laughing as he sees Harry watching them. Harry's arms are crossed, and he just shakes his head.

“I don't even know what to say, Niall.” Harry says, bewildered. “Just- don't stop singing, I guess? That seems to be the trick. We'll leave it at that, I have nothing left to say here.”

Niall leans down to pat the mare’s neck briskly, and as he lets her cool down, he can't stop smiling. He hums again, and the mare lets out a content sigh. As his voice picks up, Harry can just make out the words from where he's standing in the ring.

 _“...When your sweet lilting laughter's_  
_Like some fairy song_  
_And your eyes twinkle bright as can be_  
_You should laugh all the while_  
_And all other times smile_  
_And now, smile a smile for me_  
_When Irish eyes are smiling_  
_Sure, 'tis like the morn in Spring...”_

He rolls his eyes, trying not to chuckle. A thought occurs to him, as he turns his back on the pair, making him spin right back around.

“Did you know that was her trick back when she threw me into the water?” He exclaims.

Niall turns red, then tips his head back, laughing.

\----------

  
**ROLEX 2017: ROLECALL**

Whether you’ll be joining us in Lexington, KY, for the Rolex Kentucky Three Day Event or sitting at home glued to the live stream, you’ll need someone to root for.

There are plenty of fresh faces in this years lineup, and we're all very excited to see who can fare the best on the hardest course in North America.

Without only a small group of previous winners in contention, including Bryan Webber, William Fox Pitt, and Ron Zohar, this could be the year we see an unknown take the field by storm, and we’ll be sitting on the edge of our seats until the very end. Whether you’ll be rooting for a big name or hoping for an underdog, with 67 entries there’s sure to be a pair that strikes a chord with you.

I’ve put together a few that, while lesser known, I'm sure you won’t want to miss, and my coworkers at the Chronicle weighed in with their favorites as well. Who are you rooting for and why? Tell us in the comments!

For a full rundown of the entries, check out the Rolex Kentucky Three Day Event Preview Issue of the Chronicle, which has our annual roster with photos, fun facts on 10 pairs you might not be familiar with and of course our projected top 10. I’ll be on the scene in Kentucky with my co-worker Sarah Munson to bring you updates and photos from the horses and riders in the show ring and behind the scenes.

Horses jog mid-day Thursday, April 27, and the dressage round kicks off at 8:30 a.m., Friday Aug. 19. The horses will return for the crowd favorite cross country round bright and early Saturday, April 29. You can watch the live stream of the classic and handy rounds at eqsports.net. You have to create a log-in, but the stream is free.

  
With no further ado, our 2017 Rolex Picks.

  
If you’re someone who knows there’s more to life than horses…

  
_Riley Smith and Bells and Whistles._

She’s 27, but Riley Smith has always known she wants to help people for a living. While pursuing her degree in education, she interned with Habitat for Humanity, building homes all over the country.

  
“Over the school year I volunteer at a substance abuse treatment center for women, and I really, really enjoy that,” she said. “So I really enjoy my time with my class, as it lets me think about how I'm shaping these kids futures. I really love making a distance in people's lives, whether it's through a good book or getting them access to an important medicine.”

Smith will be showing her horse Bells and Whistles for their first year as a team, but the horse’s third year in the championship.

  
If you’ve ever dreamed about taking your OTTB to the biggest event of the year...

_Jenna Buckley and Side By Side._

We’ll be seeing a Thoroughbred in the Rolex Stadium for the second time this year. Jenna Buckley trained Bankrupt when the gelding showed in the 2011 event with Taylor Burns. This year she’ll be riding the 13-year-old Side By Side who raced as a young horse right here in Lexington..

If you’re a bit of a romantic…

  
Both _Peter Pletcher_ and _Sandy Pletcher_ have had to slow down the past few years, since their welcoming their now three year old little girl, Kelly.

Sandy has had a slow start this year, with Fifty Shades coming in way over time at his first two events of the season. Knowing that she only had one more qualifier before the cutoff, they came into Ocala this winter ready to rock and roll, and had a great round.

  
Peter’s been back in the saddle much longer than Sandy, but he's had some issues finding a horse worthy of this competition. He's had a few hopefuls, but his partner this year, HF Cash (half brother to HF Papillon, below), seems to be more than up for the job.

We’ll be rooting for these two, and hope that it doesn't get too awkward at the start box!

If you're all about the hometown favorite, who’s not afraid to ask for help (who may also fit into our romance category)…

_Niall Horan and HF Papillon 143_

In case you missed it, HF Papillon 143’s original rider, Harry Styles, took a tumble from a young horse earlier this spring, so he threw us all for a loop when instead of withdrawing, he petitioned to change riders. This mare is infamous for her difficulties on course, so to say that we were intrigued is an understatement. While he may not be HF Papillon 143’s qualifying rider, we are nothing short of excited to see what this Irishman will bring to the table for our favorite crazy redhead.

“I still can’t really believe this is happening. I don't even know how to tie a stock tie; I don’t think I’ve ever tied a stock tie the same way twice,” Horan said. “I ask random people, I make up my own knots. I think I should write a book that’s like ‘A Hundred Incorrect Ways To Tie A Stock With Shining Valley Farm.’” Harry (Styles) has been trying to teach our friend here for, as Styles proclaims, “Years. Absolutely years.”

 (the previously mentioned romance rumor is between Styles and Horan, who have been seen being very affectionate after a successful round all around the country)

If you spend a lot of time looking through pedigrees…

_Ashton Irwin and Outer Space._

It might interest you to find that Ashton Irwin is bringing Outer Space this year and his daughter Golden Life will be showing with Katie Clarke. Before coming to the States, Outer Space showed in grand prixes and was a prolific breeding stallion in Ludger Beerbaum’s barn. While many of his progeny have gone on to jumper careers Golden Life is making a name for herself in the eventing ring(s).

If you’re a foxhunting fan…

_Emily Holmes and Autumn Rhythm._

Emily Holmes grew up in the middle of Virginia hunt country which means she’s spent plenty of time riding out. She’s also the one to ask if you need help with your stock tie, she’s had plenty of practice making sure everything is perfect before going out on the hunt. She’ll return this year with a vengeance, looking to redeem Autumn Rhythm after not finishing the cross country phase four years ago.

All in all, we are very excited to watch this field of competitors, and can't wait to see what they bring to the table this year. Rolex Kentucky Three Day Event, here we come!

\----------

The next Friday finds both Harry and Niall atop a horse, for the first time in far too long. They've trailered the two horses over to the Kentucky Horse Park, for one last trip around the cross country course before they close it in time to prep for Rolex. Niall's not pleased about it, of course, but he's accepted his fate in losing this battle. For the most part.

Harry is, unfortunately for him, not on Butters. Niall made his point clear- Harry could only ride along if Niall could pick the mount.

Turns out, Niall thinks he's pretty clever.

Sitting on the chestnut mare, Niall can't seem to stop laughing. He has to look down, a bit, in order to see Harry at all- and Harry's not pleased with it.

“Really, Niall? You had to pick Oreo?” He exclaims, spurring the black and white pony beneath him.

Oreo, for his part, doesn't seem to care. He's definitely plotting his next escape to eat some grass, which is easier to do since Harry only has one hand and his feet practically touching the ground.

Niall snorts. “At least if you fall, it's not a long drop!”

Harry rolls his eyes, and kicks the pony up to a trot. Butters, beside him, seems to think that the pony is an overly large dog with a frog on its back, and decides to pursue her intrigue, trotting along after them.

Niall laughs so hard he almost falls off when the pony yanks the reins out of Harry's hands and dives for grass next to the first jump on course. Harry, for his part, plays it off as an intentional break, and scowls at Niall.

“Get to work! We've gotta make the most of this. The course closes at noon. Sit up or die, and get going.” He snaps, glaring at the pair in front of him.

Niall is holding in his laughter as best he can, but as he turns the mare away from Harry, Harry can see his shoulders shaking.

\----------

As they return to the trailer right at 12 noon on the nose, they see a familiar figure slouched against their truck.

“Ash!” both men exclaim, pushing their mounts into a faster walk (much to both horses dismay).

The brunet in front of them looks up, smiling.

“Hey, boys! Figured I'd come say hi, and check in on my favorite neighbors.” Ashton says, cheeks dimpled. “How are you both? Feeling ready?”

Niall knows that Ashton, while also competing in the same event, means no ill will on any of them, so he hurriedly nods his head, impressed with the round he just put in.

“She's feeling great, Ash,” he says, “thanks for asking. How's everything going over there?”

Ashton begins to respond, but when Harry and Oreo approach him from the other side of the taller mare, he has to stop whatever train of thought he was on, and almost falls over from laughing so hard.

“Yeah, yeah. I know. The irony isn't lost on me.” Harry mumbles as he dismounts, which really is just a matter of untangling his long legs and stepping off the pony.

Ashton, having gained back some of his composure, is still bright red from laughing. “Did your boyfriend have something to do with this?” He exclaims.

And- well, Harry is… stumped. They haven't put a word on this thing between him and Niall, and while they certainly do boyfriend things (living together and blowjobs before breakfast count, right?), he's still sort of waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Niall, however, doesn't miss a beat. “You're damned well right I did!! This monkey would've been right back on the fool who bronced him off in the first place, given a chance!”

Harry, stunned to silence for once in his life, is just peering up at this man in front of him, who unknowingly just confirmed that they were real, live, actual boyfriends.

Harry's blushing. Harry hasn't blushed in years. Maybe ever.

Niall takes note of the stunned look on his boys face, and winks. He tries to convey a lot in that wink- see, Haz, I'm right here. I've always been right here- and while he's not sure it worked, he can't help but be thrilled when Harry flashes him a megawatt, both dimples out smile.

Ashton, however, is watching this silent exchange in something akin to concern- he didn't realize he has potentially stuck his foot into something there, these lads just always seemed so sure of their place together that he didn't even think twice about the title he assigned.

Shaking his head, Ashton looks back up to Niall. “Actually, unfortunately, we had to scratch from the big one. Astro pulled his tendon this week, and we don't want to push his recovery to be back in time for this.” The Aussie visibly deflates, and Niall jumps down from his horse, gathering him up in a hug.

“God, Ash, that really blows. Sorry to hear that. There's always next year, right?” The blond says, feeling devastated for his friend.

“Actually, about that- have you ever considered going back across the pond for Burghley? It's not the Grand Slam, but it's a cool thought.” Ashton says, scheming. “I think Astro’s team is going to want to send us there, since we missed Rolex.”

Harry, who's nodding his head, says “Yeah, it's been talked about. We're weighing the options.”

Niall turns, incredulous. “What? Why haven't I heard anything about this?”

Harry shrugs, smirking. “Nothing's final. We’re talking with the team, that's all.”

Ashton, realizing that yet again he may have stepped into something here, decides it's time for him to head out. “Alright guys, well. It was nice to see you…” he trails off. “We'll all be here to cheer you two on, don't worry!”

“Great! You can keep this one company so I don't lose my mind” Niall says, jerking a thumb at the man next to him. “And make sure you bring Cal and Luke over for dinner soon, wouldya?”

Ashton blushes as Harry agrees, insisting that he'll cook something from the garden. “That sounds perfect. We'll see you soon guys, be good!” He hops into his truck, waving his hand out the window as he drives away.

Spinning to the brunet next to him, Niall immediately starts in on him. “She's going back to England? Why has no one told me?”

Harry rolls his eyes as he undoes his saddle, preparing to load the pony back onto the trailer. “Niall, it's just as I said. It's an option the team is considering. And it's not like she'd be going by herself, goof. We're all going, if we go.”

Niall shakes his head, snorting. “You're all crazy.”

Harry slides up behind him, wrapping his arm around the blond's waist. He's still a little sweaty, and the brim of Harry's helmet hits the side of Niall's, but he ducks in to plant a kiss on his cheek just the same.

“Crazy about you, boyfriend.”

\----------

As Harry walks up the porch steps, he notices that the house is pretty dark. Which- is weird, because Niall came back to the house over an hour ago, leaving Harry to teach the last lesson of the day by himself. Harry, ever the optimist, immediately assumes the worst.

Steeling himself for a house lacking the boy he loves, he opens the door. Heart in his throat, he unzips his tall boots and slides them in his cubby by the entrance. Locking the door behind him, his socked feet slide quietly through the house, searching for any signs of life.

He's greeted, quietly, by his dog padding in from the dining room. Which is also weird, because he's used that room probably twice in his entire life. Looking in, he's greeted by a sight he genuinely didn't expect.

The big table in this room is set, with a cream colored tablecloth and navy cloth napkins folded in a square on gold trimmed plates. There are two candles in the middle of the table, as the only source of light in the room. There's a vase of sunflowers in between them, and two glasses with ice sitting by each place setting.

Sitting in the seat farthest from him, on the other side of the table, is Niall. Niall, in a dark blue button up that Harry is completely positive he's never seen before. The blond is smiling ruefully, clearly thrilled with his little games he's played here.

“Hey, pet. Was wonderin’ when you'd show up” he grins, pleased as punch with Harry's shell-shocked expression.

Harry, for his part, is stunned. Nothing short of it.

“I- I don't know what to say? What is all this?” Harry stutters out, his face heating up.

“You don't have to say anything babes,” Niall says, standing up. He crosses the table, and wraps his arm around Harry's neck, letting Harry hide in the crook of his neck. “Go on upstairs and shower, we have 15 minutes before dinner is ready.”

He kisses the crown of Harry's head, having to stretch just a little, and as Harry picks himself up, he quickly kisses Niall’s cheek. Niall smack his ass lightly, and sends him on his way up the stairs.

Harry makes it three steps up before he's darting back down, running back into the dining room, and skids almost right into Niall on his socked feet and the hardwood.

Honestly, Niall is lucky he didn't die.

Niall's laughing, “What could you have possibly forgotten, love?”

Harry walks right up to him, pressing their hips together, and cradled his cheeks between both hands. He kisses Niall soundly once, twice, and a third time with a little teeth, before scampering up the stairs again.

Niall, for his part, is left standing in the dark, touching his lips and wondering how he got so lucky.

\----------

As Harry gets out of the shower, he notices that his towel has been placed in the towel warmer. Which means that Niall had ducked into the bathroom while Harry was showering, and didn't disturb the man.

Niall's always been stronger than Harry. Harry certainly would've climbed in right behind Niall, had the roles been reversed.

Grateful for his boy as always, he slides the towel out of the rack, wrapping it around his hips. As he walks out of the bathroom into his bedroom, he notices that the blond has been in here, too. On the bed is a flowered top, littered with pinks and yellows and light blues. It's lovely, and as Harry touches the sleeve reverently, he's struck by just how much planning has gone into whatever this night is.

His nerves, from earlier, have evacuated, but he's still jazzed up, excited to see what his boy has in mind.

He slips on his favorite pair of black skinny jeans, foregoing the underwear because he knows Niall will appreciate it later.

Or, at least, he hopes.

Wrapping his hair in his towel, he finds his favorite pair of fuzzy socks and slides those on. He goes back to the bathroom and tousles out his hair, deciding to let it air dry. Frizz be damned.

He buttons up his shirt as much as he ever does, and slides a few of his rings back on. Downstairs, he hears the kitchen timer (a corn cob his mother bought him years ago, citing how corny he is as the rule. She's just as bad, obviously) go off, so he knows he's right on schedule. Hanging his towel on the back of the door, next to the slightly damp blue one already back there, he crosses the hallway and heads for the stairs.

Tank meets him at the bottom of the stairs, tail thumping on the hardwood. Harry sits on the third to last step, sliding his legs around the dog, and takes a moment to just pet him. His dog is one of the most important pieces of his little life here, and all it takes to remind him of that is a quick moment here or there to love him up.

Together, the two round the corner into the kitchen, where they find Niall taking dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets off a pan he had just taken from the stove. Catching Harry's eye, he giggles, bashful.

“Never complained before, right love?” Niall smiles, cheeks pinking. “That shirt looks fuckin’ amazing on you, ‘s perfect.”

“It's so soft, Ni. Thank you. Can I help with anything?” Harry asks, cocking his hip against the door jamb.

“Nope,” Niall says, popping the ‘p’. “Everything else is already in there. Go ahead, I'm right behind you.”

Tucking his hand, facing palm out, into the small of his back, Harry glides into the dining room. He hears Niall jog a little to catch up, and as he slides his hand into Harry's waiting hand, they clutch fingers for a moment before separating.

The rest of Niall's spread has Harry pausing, tugging on his lip to hide a smile. It's all of Harry's comfort food, from the dino nuggets to the mac and cheese and the garlic bread.

Not the healthiest of meals for the health nut, but Harry appreciates it nonetheless.

As they sit down, Harry reaches across the table with his feet and tucks them behind Niall's knees. Niall has poured water into both of their glasses, and tells him to dig in.

As they catch up on the lessons of the day, and whatever else went on at the farm the other might have missed, Harry can't help but watch Niall's eyes in the fire, loving the way the gold plays off the blue and the sunflowers. He's set so much of this up, and Harry has no idea why.

“So, not that I don't appreciate it, but what's up with all of this?” Harry asks quietly, not wanting to burst the bubble they're in.

“All of this?” Niall says, tilting his head. “This is just me appreciating you. I love you, you know.”

Harry's breath hitches at his confession, and he can't help it when his eyes water a little.

“Ni, I-” he starts out, only to get interrupted.

“Nuh-uh, mister. I'm not done. I love you. I think I've spent half my life lovin you, you know? Wake up, loving you. Go to bed, loving you. Eat lunch, love you.” Niall says, tucking his hand into Harry's across the table. “I've loved you for the better part of every moment we spend together, and even when you make me crazy I'm still crazy about you.”

Harry's got tears in his eyes now, for sure. He's pleased to see at least that he's not alone, and Niall's got ‘something in his eye’, certainly.

“I just- I wanted to say thank you. For everything you do, pet. I appreciate you, and I love you. You're my favorite human.” Niall finishes, rubbing his thumb across Harry's knuckles.

Harry takes a deep, shuddering breath as he closes his eyes, just soaking in all this man has done this evening. Trying to put that into words has him a little tongue tied, but as he opens his eyes and sees Niall across the candles in front of him, he finds his words again.

“I- I love you, babe. I know I'm crazy, and I know I'm hard to handle, but you don't ever question me. Thank you for loving me, as always. I love you, just as much. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I couldn't be more proud of you.” Harry manages to murmur out, watching Niall soak in his words.

Niall looks at him, tugging his finger so they lock eyes.

“Proud of us, love. Always us.”

And- yeah, that sounds about right.

\----------

The usually pristine aisle way of Shining Valley Farm is topsy turvy. There's tack everywhere, three different trunks sitting open, grain bags piled up next to the wall, and more brushes than a barn of 30 horses should ever need.

Niall walks out of the office door, where he's been scheduling Butters’ last minute health checks with their vet, and looks fondly upon the small hurricane gracing his aisleway. In the middle of it, of course, is Harry.

Niall backs himself up to the front of Butters’ stall, where she too is watching the brunett on the ground. Her head is sticking into the aisle, which explains why her halter is on the ground, just adding to Harry's mess. Niall shakes his head, and bends over to pick up the leadrope and halter, before placing them back on their hook on the mare’s door.

Harry, for his part, hasn't said a word. He's humming tunelessly, lost in his own little world, checking his paper (that Niall can see is titled “Packing List!!”, and has about as many scribbles as it does legible words) and finding the object he's looking for.“Can I help at all, love?” Niall asks, waiting for the man in front of him to catch his eye.

Harry hums, and murmurs a quick “No”, before putting his head back down and shoving some stuff around in the trunk ahead of him. “Actually, babe, can you take this grain out to the trailer?” He says, gesturing to the five bags behind him.

“Haz, I hate to say this- you know we’re only there for like- four days, right? And that we’re literally four miles up the road? Like, you and I aren't even getting a hotel room...” Niall says, incredulous.

“Yes, Niall, I am aware of the schedule.” Harry says dryly, “When will you learn to stop questioning me? There's a method behind the madness.”

“I-I'm sure there is… I just can't say I see it?” Niall says, rubbing the back of his neck.

Harry glances up at him, and rolls his eyes. “Alright, well. Just remember, you asked.” Harry proceeds to launch into a detailed description of every item he's packing, why he's packing it, its use (“Niall, I'm not sure if you've ever seen this, but this is a hoof pick. It's used to clean her hooves.” “YES, Harry, I KNOW what that is!!!” “Just making sure we’re clear.”). It's not until Harry gets to the tack that Niall almost chokes.

“Did you just say that's from a sponsor?? I have sponsors?? What the hell??” Niall says, spluttering.

Harry rolls his eyes. “Niall, love. Of course you have sponsors. You'd be surprised who was interested in putting their name on you. Or, well- her, more likely.”

Butters, eerily clever as always, chooses this moment to vigorously nod her head, snorting her agreement.

Niall watches all of this, tugging the hair in front of his ears. “That's like- really scary, H, you know that right?” He whispers. “I don't want to let these people down.”

Harry softens immediately. “Oh, love. You're going to be just fine. We've been working hard for a reason, yeah?”

Niall nods, but he's still curved in on himself, like the weight of these names that will be on his saddle pad is physically taxing him. “Yeah, I guess so. ‘M just really nervous.”

Harry stands up, wading knee deep through the piles he's made in the aisle, he winds his way to his boy. Curling his good arm around Niall’s waist, he tucks his chin over the blond’s shoulder, and waits for Niall to come to him.

Niall, much like his redheaded, four legged counterpart, needs to come out of his shell on his own. Pushing him, Harry has learned, will only shut him down.

Mere seconds later, Niall sags his body into Harry's, and lets out a big exhale. He throws his arms around Harry's neck, tugging him in for a kiss.

Knowing his time is up, Harry says “You know that every single thing we've worked on is for a reason, right? We're not throwing you in the shark tank with no prep, love. You're ready. She's ready. Take a breath, yeah?”

Niall nods, planting his forehead right against Harry's lips. Harry, for his part, chuckles and gives him a kiss. “It's just a lot, pet. It’s like- all these people know her, right? They know her, and they know what she's capable of, and if we fuck up- don't roll your eyes at me- they'll all know it was my fault.”

“Ni, you know that like- half these people are also afraid of her, right? You're not going to ruin this. She's just as infamous as she is famous, and that'll make it all the more special when you guys crush this.”

“But what if we don't, Haz? Nobody knows me. Hell, I've never even shown at this level before. All I am is a groom, really.”

Harry stops him right there. “You know that's not true. This mare has a reputation, sure, but she's got a reputation that's hard. No bones about it, she's a pain in the ass, and as much as everyone loves her, if she wanted them to be riding her, she would've let them, right? She picked you.”

Niall blushes. “She picked you, too. This is supposed to be you. You're the one that deserves this, I'm just riding on your coattails.”

“You can't actually believe that, right? Without you, this mare never would've made it out of Ireland. She's successful because of you love, not in spite of you.” Harry scoffs.

Privately, Harry can only imagine the pressure his boy has put on himself. This is not only his own reputation on the line, but Niall's parents, and Harry’s. Harry knew what he was getting in to, taking on this mare, and so does Niall, but this is on a totally different scale.

People expect Butters to win. If not win, place well. As a rider who hasn't shown much, that's a terrifying thing to consider.

“Listen, love. Anything I can get the princess to do, so can you, right? She'll do anything for you, because it's you. You've just gotta trust her, let her do her job.”

Niall nods, scrubbing his face in his hands. He's not as wide eyed, not as panicked. Harry's grateful for that.

“Alright, alright. Fuck, I'm just nervous, eh?”

“Of course you are, Ni. I'd be worried if you aren't. Wanna know how I know you're ready?”

Niall pulls his shoulders back, leaving their hips anchored, to look Harry in the eyes suspiciously. “Yeah, sure. Bring it on, champ.”

Grinning, Harry tickles the back of Niall's neck, running his fingers through the short hair there. “Remember last week, when we were at the Park, schooling? And she took that Hail Mary into the water complex, and you never even blinked? Six months ago, you would've pulled her up and refused to do any more.” Harry smiles, continuing. “This time though, you just sat up and kept going. Didn't even really fight her for it. And she just kept on keeping on, because you asked her to. That's why I know you're ready.”

Niall blushes, scuffing his toe. Harry, for his part, recognizes that as an impression of Harry’s flamingo stance, and wonders how many other things they've borrowed from each other over the years. Sometimes, it's hard to remember where Harry starts and Niall ends.

“Yeah, that was pretty good. She feels incredible, H, I wish you could feel her. She's a powerhouse.” Niall says, almost awestruck. “Sit up or die, right?”

“I know babes, this is going to be good. You just have to remember that this is your girl, yeah? You know her better than anyone, and she'll do anything for you. You've got this.”

Niall stretches up, kissing Harry again. He tugs Harry's lip between his teeth, soothing it with his tongue. Harry can't help the whine that builds in the back of his throat, and chases Niall's lips when he disconnects them. Niall huffs a laugh, and pecks him once, twice, three times before disentangling them gently, and reaching down to the grain bags.

“Thanks for the pep talk babe, I needed that.” Niall says, smiling again. He's still a little shaky, Harry knows, but he no longer looks like the nearest wind will blow him over. As he tugs the nearest two grain bags up, one on each shoulder, he walks away, sashaying his hips. “Don't think I don't know why you asked me to move the grain, Styles. You just like to watch me pick things up and put things down.” He throws a glance over his shoulder, rolling his eyes at Harry's expression.

Harry, of course, won't deny it.

\----------

The last trunk is packed, there's more than enough grain for one horse in the trailer, and Butters has her fuzzy shipping halter on.

“Niall, does she really need her fuzzy halter on for the 15 minute drive across town?” Harry calls into the tack room, craning to hear Niall's response.

“Harry, I'm not shitting you. She won't get on the trailer without it. I promise.” Niall says, coming around the corner clutching saddle pads that Harry is absolutely positive they don't need to bring with them.

“What are you talking about?? She never gives us any problems shipping. She's the easiest!” Harry exclaims incredulously.

“Because, love, because she. always. has. the fuzzy halter on. Trust me, the last time we tried to load her somewhere without the fuzzy halter, it took us four hours and a lot of Irishmen screaming at a little chestnut rugrat barely bigger than your shoulder. It won't happen.”

Rolling his eyes, Harry huffs out a laugh. “Alright, alright. I yield. Whatever you say, mister expert. While you're at it, put those pads down. That's the last thing we need, literally.”

Niall throws his head back, laughing. He puts the rogue pads on the nearest hard surface, and pinches Harry's ass. Harry squeaks, batting at Niall’s hands, before catching one and tangling their fingers together. They bump noses, content to just breathe the same air for a moment, taking solace in the stillness they find together.

They stay there for a moment, quiet, before the outside world seeps into their systems again, the sound of the farm flooding their ears, drowning out the sound of each other's heart beat.

Turning back towards the door, they continue on in the mad dash of packing, but never once letting go of each other's hands. In the midst of all this craziness, Harry remembers that Niall needs him now more than ever, just as Niall realizes the same.

“Hey, Haz? When do you get that damn contraption off your arm? Can't wait to see how pale it is.”

Harry’s indignant noise could be heard from the outdoor ring, legends (the barn staff) say.

\----------

It's go time. Butters and Niall passed through the jog yesterday afternoon with flying colors, of course. Not everyone made it through, which always irks Harry- he can't quite figure out why you would go through the trouble of taking your horse to Rolex, if you weren't sure it was healthy. Luckily enough, Niall looks great in a suit, and Butters is in top shape, so they had no problem with the vet.

The mood in the stalls at the Kentucky Horse Park is heavy, tense with nerves and every five minutes on the dot, the whole backside pauses to listen to whatever score is announced over the loudspeaker. It's exciting, and nervewracking, and everyone handles it differently.

Today, however, in the Shining Valley Farm camp, is dressage day. That's all there is to it. There's no listening for the competition, there's barely any talking, and honestly Harry is glad for that.

It's almost normal.

Niall’s ride time is at 11:37, and it's 10:58. Harry is, as always, tying Niall’s stock tie one last time, even if it is nearly impossible to do so with one and a half hands. He's watching the man in front of him practically vibrate with nerves, and as he glances at the horse behind them, he finds himself grateful for her, not for the first time. She's bright eyed and alert, taking everything in, but she's comfortable here and totally in her element.

Harry's hopeful.

They've spent so much time getting to this place, working long hours and preparing endlessly.

It's go time.

Harry places a hand on Niall’s chin, dragging his face up to try and catch his eyes. His boy is quiet, eerily so for someone who has been silent for all of four minutes in the two years Harry has known him, but when he finally lifts his eyes, they're clear. He shrugs himself into his jacket, allowing Harry to button him in, he begins to slide Butters’ black bridle on over her ears, sliding the leather through the brass buckles on the noseband, checking the fit on the throatlatch, shining the side of the bit one last time. He tosses his reins over the mare’s head, a move that's so practiced he doesn't even realize he's doing it, and quickly brushes a hand down the copper neck in front of him before checking the saddle fit. The mare’s braids are impeccable, her black ear bonnet matches the farm’s colors perfectly. Niall is quiet, but determined.

Harry’s hopeful.

Niall turns to Harry again, and Harry's heart catches in his throat. His team, his whole heart, dressed in black, white, and yellow, ready to face the music.

(Literally, as Harry convinced the stewards to let him pick Niall’s ride music.)

Taking a step forward, Niall lets out a shaky breath. “Do we look the part, Haz? Think we’re ready?”

The mare behind him snorts, tossing her head. As Harry brings the mounting block over to the saddle, watching as the blond settles into the black leather, and helps him slide his spit-shined boots into his stirrups. He stands back, tossing his good arm over his forehead to block the glare as he gets one more glance at the partners standing in front of him.

The sun behind them glints off the mare’s coat, blinding Harry on the ground. His golden girl, with his golden boy.

It's fitting, and Harry's heart settles in his chest.

“You both were born ready, love.”

In that moment, Harry's never believed anything more.

\----------

As he turns his mare towards the big ring, Niall thinks that if he were to die of a heart attack right now, he'd be okay with that.

He might be a little nervous.

Butters, however, is calm as a cucumber. Bless her heart, truly, she only barely tries to bite a horse coming down the pathway towards her. Barely.

Niall doesn't know how she's holding it together.

They get to the ring in time to watch the two people in front of him go through their paces. They both had baubles in the corner closest to the judges box, and Niall can't help but wince. Every bauble is points off, which puts their whole competition in jeopardy.

He looks over the crowd around him, trying to find his boy one more time before their test starts. Glancing around for the obnoxious shirt his boyfriend has on today, he finds Harry standing just by the out gate, with his lower lip tucked into his teeth. He has his Raybans low on his nose, his curly hair wild around his shoulders, and Niall loves him so, so much. In this, and every moment.

Startled from his reverie by the loudspeaker next to him announcing the score of the last ride, Butters perks her ears and shifts her weight, standing square and ready. He gathers his reins, and his thoughts, as he pushes his heels down and asks the mare to move forward. She steps right into a trot, and immediately Niall knows this is going to be a dressage test to remember. He passes Harry on his warm up lap, dropping his hand off his outside run quickly to wiggle his fingers at him, he feels a smile growing on his face.

They've got this. They really, truly, have got this.

He trots his way down the centerline, with a square halt right in the middle at X, and tips his head to the judge. Just like that, they're off to (hopefully) make history.

The rest of the test is a blur, honestly. When he gets asked about it later, he’ll have nothing to say short of “Amazing”. Truthfully, that's what almost everyone watching will have to say, too.

Everywhere he asks for anything from the horse below him, she responds immediately, exactly, and boldly. This performance is Butters asking ‘how high?’ for every time Niall asks her to jump.

When Niall next crosses X, saluting the judge once more, he drops his reins as the crowd roars. His mare, his best girl, is panting hard, but her ears are perked and he's so, so proud of her. It doesn't even matter what their score is anymore, he thinks, because she just outperformed anyone in his book. He's got tears in his eyes as he turns towards the out gate, patting Butters vigorously on the neck.

He's so focused on Butters, and trying to find Harry, that he doesn't even realize they've announced his score over the loudspeaker. As he finds his boy, running through the sea of people congratulating him, he sees that Harry's crying, too.

Of course.

When Harry finally reaches them, he all but drags Niall out of the saddle. He's yelling, Niall realizes, screaming something about a 35, and, wait-

“What?? What was that number??” Niall asks, pausing Harry mid rant.

“You got a 35. She got you a 35, love. Nobody else, all day, has been in the 30’s. You're in first.” Harry says, voice a little hoarse from all his hollering.

The blood is pounding in Niall's ears, and he immediately turns to Butters beside him, burrowing his nose in the spot right behind her ear, ignoring the sweat there, whispering to her, telling her how amazing she is. Harry's hand is on his hip, and Niall’s pretty sure he's flying.

\----------

As the day ends, he's still the only score in the 30’s. Niall Horan, who has never shown at a level this high, on a mare that he's known since the very moment that she was born, won the dressage test at the Rolex 3-Day event.

They'll be talking about this for ages.

\----------

**HORAN FARM’S PAPILLON 143 ROCKS ROLEX DAY 1**

Honestly unexpected, Niall Horan took a solid lead in today's dressage test at Rolex Kentucky Three-Day Event. Let's remember, the lower the score, the better (because this is eventing, and we're all a little backwards). He followed in Michael Jung’s footsteps from last year, almost to the letter. He tops out the leaderboard with a 35, to be our “Rolex Rookie” of the day.

HF Papillon 143, or “Butters”, is a 10 year old chestnut mare owned by Horan Farm, a syndicate based out of Ireland. Her pilot, the relatively unknown Niall Horan, is none other than her breeder’s son. It's been a challenge finding a professional rider this opinionated mare will tolerate, but her partnership with Harry Styles, of Shining Valley Farm has been lucrative. A hometown hero, it was wonderful to see him get her qualified for this event- and heartbreaking to see him unable to ride her (he suffered an untimely fall 8 weeks ago). However, we're glad to see the red mare here, and clearly being fairly presented- this is her best dressage score in a 4* event to date.

But there’s a top class field ready to challenge the queen for her throne should things not go Niall’s way. Liz Halliday-Sharp and Foxed By Night, who led at the lunch break on their score of 43.0, sit in second place at the conclusion of the first day thanks to a lovely test.

“Blackie,” a 13-year-old thoroughbred gelding owned by Deborah Halliday, was a little wild out of the box today, but managed to hold it together and put in an impressive test. Liz told us before the lunch break that she was very proud of his effort. You can read more of her comments in our lunchtime report, and stay tuned for more in the press conference report.

  
Ron Zohar has an Olympic hopeful competing at Rolex this weekend, and we’ve predicted he'll finish in the top 10. Rosso Grande is currently leading the way for Zohar, sitting in third place on 43.1, just 0.1 penalty points behind Liz and Blackie.

  
“Hilton,” an 11-year-old Dutch Warmblood gelding owned by Zohar and Krisanna Onorato, finished ninth in his four-star debut at Rolex two years ago, and he’s poised to improve on it this year, with his performance in all three phases steadily improving.

Bryan Webber has his first ride in the top 10 in Cubalawn, a 14-year-old Holsteiner gelding owned by Katie White, Desmond Meacham, and Carol Moran. “Cuba” scored 45.7 for fourth place, currently in his bid to defend his title as the USEF CCI4* National Champion. Bryan is a known powerhouse rider on the XC field, so surely we'll see this pair move up tomorrow.

Emily Holmes and Autumn Rhythm put in a valiant effort to catch the top of the leaderboard as the penultimate pair to dance in the sandbox today, scoring 46.5, holding fifth place currently. This is the first time we’ve seen the 16-year-old Hanoverian gelding owned by the Autumn Rhythm Syndicate compete at the CCI4* level since the 2013 Rolex Three Day, and “Autumn” looks to be in super form. It’s fantastic see him back at the highest levels of the sport!

Looking to other notable tests, Riley Smith and Bells and Whistles had the unenviable task of following Niall Horan and HF Papillon 143’s jaw-dropping dressage test, and “Abby” held her composure beautifully to score 49.8 for 13th place.

  
We have a smashing team bringing you up-to-the-minute coverage of #RK3DE all weekend on COTH: Sarah Munson, Dara D’Agostino, Kelly Staples, Emily Smith, and Katie Barry- even our beloved Allie Buros is making her annual pilgrimage to the Kentucky Horse Park to aid the cause.

  
We’re so grateful that you’ve chosen to make COTH a part of your Rolex experience. Click on to read the lunchtime report, to view lots of photos on Instagram, and to catch up on all of our coverage so far. Keep it locked on The Chronicle!

\----------

Niall’s high lasts for hours. They get Butters untacked, bathed, and unbraided, with Niall still giddy. It's infectious. By the time the day ends, confirming his spot at #1, Harry is pretty sure Niall is never going to come down from this.

Not that he blames him, at all.

His good mood propels them home, even though it dulls a little when he has to leave Butters at the park. Harry’s joked over the years that Niall and the redhead are each other's security blanket, but it's really actually true. It might be a little strange.

The minute they get back to the house, Niall is on the floor with Tank, who immediately picks up on the blond’s mood. Harry sits on the swing on the porch, watching the two of them romp around the front lawn like puppies. He hopes Niall slows down soon, since they have another early morning tomorrow, but he'll let him soar for another few minutes.

Harry trudges into house, kicking off his barn Sperrys (they're his horseshow shoes, of course), and heads to the kitchen. He's hoping to whip up a quick dinner, get Niall showered and into bed before he totally crashes. Just as Harry starts to toss together a salad, the front door opens and both his puppies come tumbling into the entryway, panting. He hears Niall step out of his sneakers, dropping all his baggage and sliding on his socked feet around the corner into the kitchen.

He skates his way up behind Harry, kissing him right below his ear. Harry blushes, preening like a cat. He hardly notices when Niall reaches around him to grab a crouton, and even if he did, he'd let it slide today.

His boy is in first place at his first Rolex, after all.

They have a quick dinner, Niall just barely getting food into his mouth between yammering on about his test, as though Harry wasn't there (“Haz, her canter transition was spot on, she stepped right into it”... “Did you see her extended trot?? It was exactly what we worked on!”)

Harry lets it happen, glad that his boy is in such good spirits. He all but drags Niall up the stairs, stripping him completely un-sexily (or, as un-sexily as Harry can manage when his boyfriend is so fit), and tosses him in the shower. Harry has the forethought to put their towels in the warmer, and slides into the shower behind Niall, watching the blond’s skin flush from the heat of the water.

Harry picks up the orange scented shampoo, taking a palm full and scrubbing it into the other man’s hair. As soon as his hands touch Niall, the Irishman’s shoulders start to fall, no longer tense and excitable, finally relaxing and coming down to earth.

Niall turns into Harry's chest, mouthing along his collarbone. He's exhausted, Harry can tell, now that the adrenaline has left him he's practically asleep on his feet. Harry rinses them off and trundles them both out the shower door, wrapping Niall in his warm towel, taking a moment to watch him sway tiredly against the sink, admiring how the blue of the towel matches his eyes.

They shuffle back to the bedroom, where they tumble into bed. Harry makes sure the alarm for the next morning is on, and before he's even turned back around, Niall is asleep.

A whispered “Goodnight, baby rockstar” leaves his lips, as their legs tangle and they catch whatever sleep they can before the next day.

\----------

Cross country day is a completely different beast from dressage day. For every moment that dressage day is quiet, cross country is loud, revved up, and wild.

Unfortunately, this year, it's also wet.

Very, very wet.

Harry's not sure when the last time it rained this hard was, but he's trying not to worry about it. It's early yet, and they can hope it'll dry out a little.

It doesn't.

Cross country day is the scariest day, honestly. No matter the weather. This course is solid, with jumps that don't break easily if they get hit. Some of them have frangible pins, but that's a new adjustment to the course.

Hopefully, Harry won't have to worry about breakable fences today.

The weather today changes the mare's grooming routine in a big way. They have to put studs in her shoes as an added grip, much like cleats on a soccer field. Luckily, Niall’s run is early enough that they should beat the majority of the mud, which hopefully will lower the concerns of slipping.

Harry's still worried about it.

He knows this mare though, and he knows that she actually prefers some mud sometimes. This is where the Irish breeding comes in handy- she may be a princess, but she likes to work more than she likes almost anything in the world, and nothing will stop her- especially not some rain.

As long as they're careful on course, they should be safe.

Harry will kiss the mare's nose a little extra, for good luck.

She might hate it.

(She definitely will.)

(He still does it. She doesn't really mind.)

\----------

Niall’s dressed, nervous, and ready to go. He hates the waiting around. Hurry up and wait doesn't do him much good.

He has Harry's cross country vest on, with the yellow laces on the side as tight as they can go. Harry thought it was silly that Niall wouldn't buy his own, but there's a bit of comfort in this. It feels almost like Harry's there with him, and that's the most important thing.

Niall's got a long sleeve shirt on, but he opted out of a rain jacket, since the wrinkling drives him (and Butters) crazy. His white breeches have extra rubber grips on the butt and thighs, much to Harry's delight. Niall’s just hoping he can stay on, honestly. The pair will be wearing SVF’s colors in any place they can, like his safety vest and Butters’ boot tape, as well as her ear net.

They're meticulous about putting her studs in, making sure she's booted up, and Harry tells him to be safe out there. Safety is the key today, they have enough of a lead that as long as they're careful, they should be okay.

When Niall throws his leg over the saddle, he sits up and checks his equipment one more time. Harry, to his left, is biting his cheek in a way Niall knows means nothing but mischief. Niall narrows his eyes, thinking quickly about what he could've done to get that look, but it's not until Butters flicks her ears that he notices something has changed.

From the front, Butters’ ear net looks like any of their regular nets- black, squared edge, yellow trim, with white cord. It matches the saddle pad, and the laces on Niall’s safety vest, and Butters’ boots. The difference, however, is the back of the mare’s ears. The left ear says “SIT UP” embroidered, and the right ear has “OR DIE” mirrored.

Niall's cheeks flush, and when he looks down, Harry's got his lower lip tucked into his teeth and he's just barely not laughing. It's enough to get Niall excited, and giggling. He tosses his head back with laughter, letting the rain wash over his overheated face for a minute.

“You're such a little shit, H.” He says, and even he can hear the fondness creeping in.

“Can't be out on course with you for real, can I?” Harry says, mid laugh. “This was the next best thing.”

Niall reaches his gloved hand down to his boy, who rests his cheek in the proffered hand. He thumbs over Harry’s cheekbone, struck with gratitude for this man.

“I love you, pet. Thank you, for everything.”

Harry blushes, and kisses the palm of the hand cradling his cheek. “It's nothing. Just be careful out there, okay?”

They head off to the start box, where Harry kisses Niall soundly before the pair heads off. As they gallop to the first fence, Niall remembers to start his watch. Time’s ticking, and they've gotta crush this.

Unfortunately, Niall forgets his spurs. He doesn't realize, until he needs them.

\----------

Harry, however, realizes as soon as they leave the box. He sticks his hand in his pocket, feels cool steel, and his heart sinks. He was going to try and avoid following the pair from jump to jump in a golf cart, but that option had flown out the window.

He has to make sure they're okay.

A hand snakes around Harry's hip as he watches the red mare make mincemeat of the first jump on course, and he startles. Turning, he sees three very familiar figures standing with him. They may have their hoods up tight, but he's never been more grateful for these friends than right now.

Immediately, he curls into Luke, feeling Ashton slide a hand up his back to rub his shoulder, and he groans. He mumbles into Luke's neck, but nobody hears him.

“What was that, H?” Calum says, crowding into Harry's space, craning to hear him.

“Niall forgot his spurs. Tell me he's going to be okay.” Harry says, trying to breathe steadily.

Luke stiffens, which doesn't set Harry's heart at ease. Ashton, however, is the most rational as always.

“Honestly, Haz, how many times have you actually needed spurs on that girl?” He says, thumbing under Harry’s shoulder blade, reassuring him. “She tends to get offended when you tell her what to do, doesn't she? It's all good, she'll get him home safe.”

Harry chooses to take his words to heart, and let's the trio guide him to their golf cart. As they take off towards jump three, Harry finds himself excited to watch his team tackle the course.

Harry’s hopeful.

And damp.

\----------

As Niall and Butters reach the water complex, he realizes he doesn't have his spurs. He doesn't carry a crop with her, because she hates them, but he almost freezes when he realizes he has no back up.

His mare immediately notices the change in Niall’s riding, and cocks an ear back to him, trying to gage what's going on.

Which- he appreciates, but he needs to get both of their heads back in the game if they're going to get in and out of the water appropriately. So, he pulls out his big ticket.

 _“For your smile is a part_  
_Of the love in your heart_  
_And it makes even sunshine more bright_  
_Like the linnet's sweet song_  
_Crooning all the day long_  
_Comes your laughter and light”_

Butters responds in kind, opening her stride and stretching out, relaxing almost instantly. The rain has turned to a mist, and it's almost like they're back in Ireland, just the two of them galloping through fields of green.

They jump down the bank, into the water, gallop through the water, and jump the wooden duck. Niall’s always loved that fence, so he can't help but hope someone got a picture of them.

As they cruise out of the water, he checks his watch. Spurs or no spurs, they're five seconds ahead of their pre-planned time, so he lets out a breath.

He catches a glimpse of Butters’ ears, and can't help but laugh as he pets the mare’s neck, grateful as always for her insane talent and heart.

Sit up or die, indeed.

His little red mare is going to get them both home safe.

\----------

Harry’s waiting at the finish, biting his nails. If his stopwatch is right, Niall should be coming into view any second. He has one jump left to get over, and Harry knows they must be tired by now. He just hopes they can get over the next jump without spurs, pushing through one more.

He has to be here to catch both of them, and he has his trio of misfit best friends behind him to help clear the mare for more work. They have to get her heart rate down and get some water into her so that she's cool enough to pass her vet check.

Calum nudges Harry in the ribs, snapping him out of his thoughts, and he looks up just in time to see his favorite pair come rolling over the horizon. A red and black blur, they don't look too worse for the wear, but the mare is definitely tired. They take a horrifying long spot to the last jump, and Harry almost throws up, hoping they land safe and he can get them back in his arms.

Even if Butters is probably going to kill him when he puts cold water on her.

The pair thunders across the line, and Harry hits his timer. Glancing at it quickly before the mare reaches him, he breathes a sigh of relief. 11:20. That's a good time. As long as they were clear through the course they should be okay.

Butters walks right up to Harry, and the poor thing is steaming. She shoves her head right into his chest, trying to get him to loosen her noseband immediately. He laughs, and watches as Luke catches Niall as he topples out of the saddle, no doubt on shaky legs.

Niall stands crouched over for a minute, seeming like he can't un-crunch his back from the position he was in astride the horse.

Calum, Ashton, and Harry spring immediately into action, stripping her of her tack and throwing a warm blanket over her to try and keep her muscles from cramping. Harry finally listens to the mare and takes her bridle off, allowing her to spit out her bit and scratch her sweaty face all over his back.

He'll complain about it later.

After a halfhearted attempt to bite him, Ashton slides the mare's halter over her head, and takes her for a walk. She's puffing hard, but she's bright eyed and happy, seemingly proud of herself.

Harry turns to Niall, who has finally gotten unstuck, and wraps him in a jacket. He's trembling, no doubt from the exertion and the nasty combination of sweat and rain.

“So? How were the inbetween bits, we didn't see everything!” Harry asks, holding his breath in anticipation.

Niall smiles, and Harry's heart almost bursts. He looks exhausted, but his eyes keep flicking between his boyfriend and his horse, his face flushed and so, so happy.

“She was incredible, Haz. I didn't even have my spurs on, and she was like a goddamn freight train out there. Cruised through everything, no questions asked.” He's fit to burst, he's so proud. “We were clear through fences, did you get a time?”

Harry nods his head, excited. “11:20. No complaints there, babe.”

Niall shakes his head, taking the water offered to him from Luke. He rests his head on Harry’s shoulder, as Harry wraps him up with his good arm. The event veterinarian is making their way to them, and this is the part that always makes Harry worried.

Ashton walks the mare up to them, in perfect timing. They pull off her leg boots, and wait for the vet to reach them.

“Hey, boys.” The vet acknowledges them, shaking everyone's hand. “This is quite a team for this little lady!”

Upon seeing the vet, Butters immediately begins to plot her execution. Niall quickly grabs the vet’s shoulder, saving her from her impending death, laughing as Butters’ teeth close on the air where her arm just was.

“Careful there, miss.” Niall laughs, “she bites.”

The vet is a little pale, obviously realizing how close she was to her doom, as she laughs nervously. Wearily watching the mare's face now, she checks her heart rate and her temperature. Or, well- Niall checks her temperature, because he was voted ‘least likely to be kicked’ for sticking something up the chestnut’s bum.

Thankfully, everything comes back normal, so the five boys trudge their way back to the barn through the rain.

Niall looks at the four people (five, really, because Butters would like to be included, obviously) around him and can't help but think about how lucky he truly is.

They get the mare settled and dried off in her stall, and wait for the results to pour in.

\----------

**HORAN STILL LEADING ROLEX, ZOHAR ON THE RISE**

True to form, Tommy Hern built a formidable course that was only made harder by today's uncooperative weather. Needless to say, all horses had studs in today, and every rider was soaked to the bone by the time they crossed the finish line.

With an optimum time of 11:15, this course was made big, and fast. We didn't have anybody come in under time, thankfully, but we did have our share of spills on course. Stats at a glance:

 **7** horses were withdrawn after dressage  
**60** horses left the start box  
**49%** of riders jumped clear  
**11:51** average time of clear rounds  
**8** riders did not complete the course  
     Of those 8:  
         **4** riders fell  
         **3** elected to retire  
         **1** retirement was mandated

Today's course was a nail biter for sure, but the wonderful competition made trying to stay dry all day worth it. We ended the day with four riders with sub-50 scores as we look ahead to show jumping. Twenty five of the 52 horses that came home had more than 20 time penalties; that's more than 48 percent. Without further ado, our top four-

Niall Horan and HF Papillon 143 are one step closer to clinching a victory at their very first Rolex Kentucky Three-Day Event after crossing the finish with the fastest round of the day. The 10-year-old Irish Sport Horse mare owned by Horan Farm came home just 5 seconds over the optimum time to hold her lead with a 37, the only score still in the 30s. All this, without Niall’s spurs, which can only show how fast the mare may have been otherwise.

That will give Niall and “Butters” three rails in hand heading into show jumping tomorrow. While that is historically the mare’s most challenging phase, it seems nearly inevitable (knock on wood) this dynamic duo will take the win, which would be an amazing feat for a rookie rider and his homebred mare.

But let’s talk about the rest of the field, who aren't quite handing Horan his medal quite yet. It was a wet and wild day on Tommy Hern’s cross country course, as heavy rains fell throughout the day, and Ron Zohar solidified his position at number two today. He piloted Rosso Grande, a horse he owns with Krisanna Onorato, Who moved from fifth to second place with 6 time penalties (45.5).

Bryan Webber, A.K.A. Mr. Reliable of U.S. eventing, rode Cubalawn, owned by Katie White, Desmond Meacham, and Carol Moran moved from fourth to third place with 5 time penalties (47.7).

  
As the reigning U.S. National CCI4* Champion, Bryan will have to fight hard to take that title tomorrow. Just two rails separate second through 10th places, and it’s sure to be a nail-biting show jumping finale.

  
Bridget Hatch and Dawn Doofen’s Doesn’t Play Fair are continuing to live up to the high expectations the COTH team set for them this weekend, jumping clear with 4.4 time penalties in a cracking, gutsy performance to move from 12th to fourth place (49.9). “Cody” was pulling her along the whole way — what a little monster!

  
To catch the roundup on the whole field, follow the link at the bottom of the page to catch the play-by-play. One more day until we can crown a new Rolex Champion- will it be our beloved chestnut mare? Or will someone come from behind to usurp the queen? Check back tomorrow for the Rolex Recap!

\----------

Sunday morning is quiet, but not in a tense way like Friday. Sunday is tired, all of the horses resting, their riders sore and spent.

Sunday is also hopeful, and bright. The rain is gone, and it's the last day of the event, and it's an accomplishment to have made it this far.

Harry and Niall roll up to the horse show early to feed the princess, who they then take to graze and stretch her legs. The couple brings two folding chairs to the field nearest their stall, letting the mare have a big roll and wander around.

They're there early enough to truly enjoy their morning, and to talk showjumping strategies. These fences, unlike the jumps from the day before, break if they get tapped.

Somehow, that's a combination of more, and less, stressful.

Tapped rails fall, which is a penalty- but the horses will be tired today, so that means the riders have to be extra careful to get them to their course without knocking any rails over.

Harry and Niall discuss just that, talking quietly with their heads tipped together over a few pieces of coffee cake. Tank came with them today, and he's familiar enough with the horse park grounds that they can let him loose. He, of course, chooses to sit right next to Butters, as she licks his head every few minutes.

Niall’s smile is huge, watching the two of them across the field. “Think she missed him, eh?” He says, chuckling.

“Maybe a bit. At least he won't need a bath, I guess…” Harry says, trailing off. He has Niall's hand in his, with his thumb rubbing over Niall's knuckles.

He's so proud of this boy. He can't believe the success they've had, and he can't wait for him to see the surprise he's got up his sleeve.

The animals make their way back to the couple sitting in the chairs, each begging for the last bit of breakfast their humans have. As they make their way back to the stall, the boys leave Butters to rest a bit more as they go check out their course.

\----------

Butters seems to have perked up enough for Niall to not be as worried about getting around their course. They've calculated it out, and as long as Niall doesn't have more than four rails, they think the win is his.

Which- is a lot to process. He's not thinking about it.

Ashton, Calum, and Luke come by as he's racking up, wishing him luck and giving the mare a mint. Strictly speaking, she doesn't get treats before her class, but Niall thinks she's earned that, and much more. He’ll let it slide, this time.

And next time, probably.

The redhead is definitely awake and bright eyed, and Niall can't help but say he's jealous. He, himself, is feeling pretty sore today. They're both due to have a few days off after this, he thinks.

He's singing to his girl, quietly, as he runs a brush over her sleek coat. She has her boots on, and as he throws his saddle pad over her back, she swishes her tail almost good naturedly. As he does up her girth, she halfheartedly throws a hoof at him, which he dodges with a laugh.

He sees right through her. She's just keeping up appearances, she doesn't actually mean any of this. Today.

Harry is sitting in a chair outside the stall, his one hundred pound mastiff sitting in his lap. They're watching the antics in front of them, holding back a laugh.

“Glad to see she's feeling good enough to be snarky, eh?” He smirks, shaking his head.

“Yeah, no shit huh? She's acting like he could go for another trip around the woods!” Niall responds.

Upon hearing this, Butters lays her ears back, disagreeing. Not today, boys. Tomorrow doesn't look good either.

\----------

Historically, day three is tough for the red horse. She works really, really hard on the cross country course, and expends a lot of energy, so getting her jazzed up for the last day tends to be a challenge.

Not today, though.

Niall’s pretty sure she knows something special is going on, as the mare jigs and tosses her head, acting up for the first time all weekend. Niall laughs, trying to steady her, to not avail.

Harry shrugs at him, knowing by now it's better to just let her do her thing instead of trying to change her, and risk offending her before they go in the ring.

Niall’s the last to ride, as is tradition for the team in first place. No pressure there, none at all.

He has his spurs on today. They're going to be just fine.

\----------

Harry watches the team go into the ring one more time, his heart in his throat. He's accompanied ringside by his surprise, and he just hopes Niall doesn't notice them until he's done.

Maura’s arm is through Harry's, they're holding hands tightly as they watch the chestnut pick up a canter, heading towards the first fence.

Fittingly, it's a butterfly.

They should've known she'd win right there.

They watch Niall pick a fight with the mare coming into the fourth fence, a combination, and watch with bated breath as one rail comes down.

Harry watches Niall’s face as he listens to the jump thud to the ground, seeing him panic for a moment. Butters, pissed at the mistake, leaps into the air and kicks her hind legs out, voicing her anger.

The rest of the course is fine, they get through it and they're under time, and as Harry watches Niall trot up to them as they finish, listening to the crowd around them roar, he can't help but almost burst with pride.

It only gets better when Bobby walks to the mare's head, dodging her teeth just like his son. Niall doesn't look down for a moment, waiting for their scores to come up on the board, but when Bobby touches his knee, he glances down, no doubt expecting Harry. He has to do a double take, before he throws himself off the horse and wraps Bobby in a hug, tearing up.

Harry, and Maura as well, can't help but feel their eyes wet.

Upon seeing Maura over Bobby's shoulder, he staggers forward to greet her the same way. She bursts into tears, so overjoyed at seeing her boy after so many years apart.

The afternoon just gets better, with both Niall’s parents there to watch the medaling ceremony. They get a group picture, and Butters actually has her ears forward.

It's a miracle, honestly.

\----------

**OUR HOMETOWN GIRL CLINCHES HER FIRST EVER ROLEX: THE #RKY3DE RECAP**

Here are the facts and figures courtesy of Sarah:  
Scott Ahern’s show jumping course allowed just seven of 52 pairs to jump clear. Only four pairs finished the show jumping double clear. It wasn’t so much that Scott Ahern’s course was especially difficult, but horses were definitely tired after yesterday’s massive effort in the rain around Tommy Hern’s beefy cross country course.

Considering Niall Horan and HF Papillon 143 started their show jumping round at the Rolex Kentucky Three-Day Event with four rails in hand, it’s hardly surprising that they clinched this victory. With one rail down, they took the win at their very first Rolex, and the pair’s very first 4* event- ever.

Not only were Niall and “Butters” the only pair to finish in the 30s, but no other combinations finished in the 40s either, and the next best finishing score of 52.5 came from Bridget Hatch and Doesn't Play Fair. To say Butters terminated the competition is an understatement.

  
Not far behind either of these two came in Ron Zohar and Rosso Grande, who we thought may have come in at second, but the pair took an ugly spot to the combination and “Hilton” had to swim his way out, taking the bars down on both the A and B portion, ending with a 55.

Click here to see what Niall, Bridget, and Ron had to say in the final press conference.

  
While all three riders here had rails, they were all grateful the rain didn't come back for day two. The ring was muddy enough, without that! We honestly saw some incredible rounds put through the Walnut Ring here at the Kentucky Horse Park. We thank you, our readers, for making The Chronicle your place of choice to up to the moment updated at this year’s Rolex Kentucky 3 Day Event.

Our congratulations go out to Niall, Harry, Butters, and everyone at both Shining Valley Farm, and Horan Farm in Ireland. Go team.

\----------

A few things have changed at Shining Valley Farm, but one thing has stayed the same- there's still almost nothing in the world that beats waking up on a horse farm in Kentucky. These days, however, Niall walks down the stairs of the big farmhouse, turns on the coffee pot, and watches the sun rise over the farm from his front porch. He waits there for his boyfriend to wake up, roused by the smell of the brewing pot inside.

Harry stumbles out the front door and immediately curls up on Niall's lap, like an oversized cat.

Or an extra large mastiff. Tank would be up there too, if only they could both fit.

He almost elbows Niall in the face a few times, but when he finally tucks his head under Niall's chin, they both exhale deeply. Harry tosses his legs over the side of the adirondack they're in, as Niall runs his hand up and down Harry's spine, watching the goosebumps break out on his arms. Harry clutches Niall's arm with both his hands, tickled at finally having use of both his arms again. That just happened yesterday, and having sensation back in his forearm has been bizarre.

Both Niall and Butters have taken the days after the show to rest and recoup, allowing their muscles to breathe and enjoy not actively training for a moment. This has given the couple plenty of time to… enjoy Harry having both his hands available. It's been great.

It's been a whirlwind five days, full of interviews and pictures and an incredulous feeling that the pair just can't shake.

They actually did that. They actually won.

Niall's parents being in town was so wonderful. Unbeknownst to him, they got to watch all three days of competition, only keeping themselves hidden so as not to distract their son.

He's incredibly grateful for them, and he misses them already. Harry had insisted on escorting them to the airport late last night, which Niall may have grumbled about, but appreciates nonetheless.

Niall's nose is buried in Harry's hair as they soak in the early morning sun and the comfort of having each other so close. Just as they're about to get up for coffee, they’re broken out of their cozy silence by hoofbeats on the gravel driveway from the barn to the house.

That noise never stops causing panic in a horse person. As both men lift their heads, quickly, Niall is confronted with a familiar face.

It's Butters, of course. She's ready to get back to work, thank you very much. Right after breakfast. Which could happen right now, if one of the humans on the porch would get their butt in gear. In her teeth, however, is a ribbon, attached to-

Niall's breath stutters in his chest as the mare gets closer, and he realizes there is not one, but two horses there. As the second horse steps out from the shadow of her sister, it's like looking at a clone.

Although slighter in stature, there's no denying the fact that they're full sisters. They walk the same, their coloring is similar, and they both have an air of royalty to them. The smaller of the two is still quiet in her movements, a timidness that Niall recognizes from Butters as a baby- and knows will evaporate with age.

In that moment, Niall realizes that neither he, nor Harry, are breathing. It takes him mere seconds to figure out that Harry was in on this, which- shouldn't surprise him.

It's then that Niall notices the tag on the filly’s neck. Harry stumbles off his lap, allowing Niall to walk down the front porch just as the two horses reach him. He recognizes the chicken scratch on the card immediately.

 _Lad, meet Marci. This little lady needs your touch, just as much as her sister ever did. Good luck._  
_Love, Da_  
_P.S.- be safe, I left condoms in the mailbox for you._

Niall looks to Harry with questions, but as the filly reaches forward to nip his arm, and Butters threatens to do the same, it's all suddenly clear.

\----------

**BEHIND THE STALL DOOR: HF Papillon 143**

HF Papillon 143 is the horse that captivated the hearts of riders across the world at this year's Rolex Kentucky CCI****.

The big, rangy, chestnut mare was originally Harry Styles’ mount, but when Harry suffered a fall from a young horse just weeks before the big day, we were worried about Butters chances of making it to a Rolex after all.

Enter, Niall Horan. Originally from a small town in Ireland, you would be right in double checking that last name. Horan Farms, abbreviated to HF in successful horse names across all disciplines, is the biggest stud farm in Ireland, and every single horse they breed is a horse to watch out for.

Especially HF Papillon 143, or Butters. A ten year old Irish Sport Horse, she stole hearts across the globe as she proved time and time again that ‘hell hath no fury like a chestnut mare’. It took Butters years to find a professional rider she would tolerate, being as she’s “quirky”.

According to Styles, being sympathetic to those quirks has been the key to their partnership. “A mare like this, of this quality, you've kinda just gotta let her be. She is who she is, weird as anything, but we never tried to change that.” Harry laughs, shaking out his brunet curls. “Why mess with success, right?”

“She's really not very reasonable on the ground,” Styles notes. “She hates to be brushed, she hates to be tacked up, some days she hates it when you look at her. Undersaddle, though? Unreal.”

Even undersaddle the mare doesn't take a joke, and has been known to voice her opinions on her riders very loudly. “Oh, yeah. If you offend her, good luck making that up to her.” Niall says with a laugh. “She's been that way since she was a baby, though.”

Growing up on their farm in Ireland, Niall and Butters became fast friends. He was there when the mare was born, and they've been inseparable ever since. “She followed me around the farm from the minute she was weaned. We've never been able to keep her behind a fence, she's been a Houdini since day one.”

“Niall is her favorite person in the world, I think. That's why I knew they would be okay at the Rolex.” Harry says. Niall laughs, shaking his head. “She bit me this morning.”

So, the mare is finicky. She doesn't do well being stalled, so she lives in a run out. By ‘doesn't do well’, we mean that she has broken out of every stall she's been in, ever. Including her run out. She's infamous for being impossible to keep in one area, but with a personality like hers, we shouldn't be surprised. The mare oozes class, and is truly all heart. Did anyone see her heroic distance to the last jump on the cross country course this year? Styles’ mantra, “Sit up or die” has taken on a whole new meaning since this mare, and she knows it.

"Her sister, actually, is just as annoying, if I'm being honest." Niall laughs. "My da just shipped her over here and ditched her on my doorstep, basically. Insists that she needs our guidance, but really, he's just sick of rebuilding fences she's knocked down."

A sister?! We're intrigued.

When pushed further, Harry just smiles. "She's just a baby still, and she's got a lot of learning left to do. She's Butters' carbon copy though, so-watch out."

Watch out, world. We'll be waiting for more news on the Butters 2.0, and can't wait to see where this one takes Harry, and Niall. Maybe more couples rides are in our future?! How ever will we survive?

For the time being, though, we all want to know - are there further plans for our own Wonder Woman?

Harry, laughing, shakes his head as he tucks his hand into Niall's (swoon). “You'll have to wait and see, won't you? Good luck catching us.”

We’ll take that.

\----------

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
